


We Met on the Tube

by teenagedirtbag28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Deals, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Harry and Grimmy, Harry and Louis love eachother, Harry is Louis baby, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Lots of it, M/M, Older Louis, Oral Sex, Panties, Possessive Louis, Rimming, Smut, Some Lace included, Teasing, Top Louis, Wattpad Story, daddy af, liam falls for Zayn, possesive harry, some ziam - Freeform, uni harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbag28/pseuds/teenagedirtbag28
Summary: Thick thighs in the tightest black skinny jeans catch Louis’ eye before there’s a hot liquid all over his jeans and I’m talking about coffee.Who knew you could meet your soulmate on the tube?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is my first story and there is a lot of grammar errors sorry and there is a lot I would change lol but I think it turned out okay. Thx for reading
> 
>  
> 
> Also wow thanks for the all kudos & hits on this fic it might not seem like a lot to some but I never even expected more then like five people to read this so thank you all so much :)xx

"What do you mean you didn't send in the report?" I screamed into the phone at my assistant Casey who gets paid to much. 

"Mr.Tomlinson I am really sorry I just didn't g-" I cut her off not wanting to hear her pathetic excuses I'm already running late. "Save it Casey just tell Derrick I'll be running late." is the last thing I say to her before hanging up and running out to  
my car. 

I try to start the ignition but the car decides I'm not having enough of a shit day already and won't turn on. Fuck I'll have to take the tube I run to one that's about three minutes away from my neighborhood. 

This why I hate that my job is so far away from my house it being all the way downtown. I thankfully catch the tube which was leaving in a minute and, I forgot how packed the tube is in the morning there's only two seats open thankfully there separated from everyone else. 

I sit down catching my breathe and cleaning the sweat off my forehead. I am fixing my suit before someone is tapping my shoulder making me stop my movements. I turn and see long legs and a maroon colored sweater I look up meeting two bright green eyes. 

"S-sorry to bother you but I was wondering If you wouldn't mind i-if I s-sat here? there isn't really other open seats." he says looking all flustered cheeks tainted bright red. "Go right ahead." I say amused at how flustered he is.

"Thanks." he mumbles taking a seat right next to me and I finally take in his image brown curly hair , grass green eyes, pink plump lips, he's pretty built up , and long legs with thick thighs. I love thick thighs they are one of my weakness and I can't stop staring at them until dirty thoughts about those thighs fill my head until I feel a hot liquid all over my bottom half and torso. 

"Omg I am so sorry!" he exclaims and grabs napkins from the bag he had along with him which I didn't notice he had with him or the coffee that was now all over me since those damn legs of his are so distracting. 

He gives me the napkins and I quickly hand them back "You spilled it on me clean it up." I say and he gulps but grabs them cleaning my blazer and shirt first before heading to my thighs and he's breath audibly hitches as he gets near my crotch area. 

I quickly grab the napkins back as he reaches closer. I clean that part up my self and I smirk to myself feeling he's eyes on me I look up as he quickly looks away and he's cheeks turn bright red again before turning towards me hand reaching out for mine.

"Sorry about that I'm Harry by the way." he says as I shake his hand "It's alright m' Louis." 

"That's a really nice suit I feel so bad I ruined it here's my number just call me and I'll take it to the dry cleaners and pay and everything I really am sorry." he hands me a piece of paper with his number and the name Harry Styles written underneath. 

"Is this your way of trying to give me your number?" I tease him and he looks flustered again laughing a bit before the tube stopped and he got up "Bye Louis call me." he smiled showing off a dimple before leaving me and my dirty thoughts about his thighs and that cute little bum of his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi, so I hope that was enjoyable I wrote/am still writing this book on wattpad so I’m basically just importing it over to ao3 please don’t judge it too hard thx for reading once again xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Nick and Zayn meets Liam

"Casey I don't appreciate your staring." I say sternly as I can feel her eyes on me from her desk a few feet away. She blushes and quickly looks away tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before looking back at me with her big brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry Mr.Tomlinson I was just wondering if you would like to come with me and some of the workers for drinks after work?" she walks towards my office as she talks. 

"I don't know Casey I have a lot work to do ." and she should be helping not getting drinks I wanna add. 

"C'mon Mr.Tomlinson loosen up I'll make sure the work is done by the time work is over." she says determined and leans against the door frame of my office. 

"I mean that's your job but alright I guess I need some drinks as long as I can also bring some friends along." she jumps up and down squealing. 

"Of course you can I'll get right to work now." she says before she practically ran out of the room leaving me chuckling to myself.  
\--  
As I'm about to finish up with work I get a phone call from a certain curly haired boy who I totally forgot I called and he had taken my suit to dry cleaning , although it's been about 6 hours since our whole encounter. 

"Hey Louis." his soft but rough voice rang through the phone. 

"Hey Harry what's up?" 

"I picked up your suit from dry cleaners and I can't believe you paid! I was suppose to pay for it , it was my fault!" he sounded truly mad which amused me. 

"You're actually mad that I paid." I chuckled putting my stuff away and getting ready to leave the building. 

"Of course I'm mad Louis it was all my fault I dropped the coffee all over you now I have to make it up to you in another way." he says and of course my dirty thoughts take over my mind and I wonder if he knows how that sounded or if he's just too innocent. 

"Fine if you wanna make it up to me buy me a drink tonight because your coming with me and some co workers for drinks." I say and I could hear him cough really loudly as if he were choking. 

"Are you alright?" I ask after I don't hear anymore coughing. 

"Yeah peachy just choked a little on my tea but did you just invite me to go clubbing?" he laughs 

"If that's what you wanna call it." 

"Yeah I'll go but is it alright if I bring someone else along?" 

"Of course you can." 

"Great so give me your address so I can go drop your suit off yeah?" 

After I give him my address and we decide well meet up at my house and go to the club from there. 

I call Liam and Niall up telling them to meet me at the club. 

From there I go to get ready putting on a nice navy blue dress up shirt and some black skinny jeans with some black vans.  
\--  
"This is Zayn." Harry says as a beautiful man with black hair in a quiff and a jaw line that could cut me walks inside my house reaching his hand out giving me a small smile that I return.

"Nice to meet you Im' Louis." I say as I take his hand and shaking it lightly before letting go. 

"Here's the suit Harry." another tall man slightly taller than Harry and hair styled back walks in and hands Harry the plastic bag which contains my suit.

"Thanks here you go Louis." Harry says handing me the suit and I can finally take a good look at him he's wearing a red button up shirt that has white polka dots all over, and black skinny jeans that wrap tightly around those long legs and thick thighs of his and brown boots and his curly hair looks so much more curlier than last time I saw him. Those pink lips which he keeps licking repeatedly are all wet and plumb and I could just k-

A cough distracts me from staring any longer I look towards the man who Harry hasn't introduced. It seems Harry was staring as well because he's cheeks are red and he jumps from the sound. 

"You haven't introduced us?" the man speaks and Harry fiddles with his fingers "Oh right Louis this is um Nick my uhh.."  
he stutters "He's boyfriend." Nick finishes for him looking confused as to why Harry was having trouble saying that.

What the hell he has a boyfriend?of course he does who wouldn't want him. 

"Pleasure to meet you." I fake smile and shake his hand to which he than wraps around Harry's waist and Harry looks uncomfortable. 

"Well now that we all know each other let me put this away and you guys can follow my car there." I say as I am about to head upstairs and Harry speaks up. 

"I'll help you." he says following me and Nick furrows his eyebrows "He's just putting his suit away why would he need help?" and I hold back my laugh because obviously Harry just wanted an excuse to get away from him. 

"C'mon Grimshaw well meet them outside." Zayn speaks up sounding annoyed with him before leaving with a confused Nick. 

Harry follows me upstairs "You have a really big house it's so pretty." he says in awe as he looks around the hallway. 

"Well being the CEO of a company has great pay." I say as I put my suit in the closet "CEO? Wow you must be really important!" he says as he follows me back downstairs and I chuckle "You can say that."

"How old are you?" I ask what if he's underage and can't even drink I should've asked before but he doesn't look to young. 

"19 you?" Thank god he's legal but he's still taken I have to remind my self. 

"21" We finally reach the driveway thankfully I got my car fixed. I'm about to get into my car when I realize Harry is still behind me. 

"Wow and your CEO of a company?" Harry says in awe "Well family company." I sigh and there's an awkward silence where Harry is just following me out to my car.

"Are you coming with me?" I turn to look at him and he nods "If you don't mind I don't feel like hearing the mouthful Nick is sure to give me about not saying he's my boyfriend." he laughs slightly. 

"It's okay come on get inside." I walk to the passenger side opening the door for him before running over to my door and get in. 

I start the car driving away and making sure Zayn is following behind before I speak "You like really nice by the way."

I glance at Harry who blushes a little "Thanks you look really nice too." he says giving me his dimpled smile.  
~~  
We arrived to the club in a few minutes the car ride here was small talk; about music and footie. 

Niall had texted me on the way here saying Liam and him have already arrived and got us a table. 

"Tommo!" Niall and Liam yelled pulling me in for a hug 

"Hey guys this is Harry , Zayn, and Noah?" I pretend to forget Nicks name maybe because he's dating Harry and Harry shouldn't be dating anyone but me. 

Zayn laughs and Harry is holding back a smile while Nick grimaces "It's Nick." he corrects me. 

"Right sorry." I give him a fake smile while Niall and Liam shake everyone's hand but Liam blushes when he gets to Zayn and let me just say Liam doesn't blush very often. 

Nick wraps his arms around Harry's neck pulling him in for a kiss. I shouldn't be as jealous as I am when there lips touch and Harry kisses back because after all they're together but the burning feeling in my chest with the scene in front of me makes me wanna gag.

"You alright mate?" Liam asks rubbing my back "Peachy." I fake smile and this is gonna be a long night.

"Mr.Tomlinson!" I hear the familiar high pitched voice, Casey. 

"You made it!" she squeals before turning to the little group of people behind her and I recognize some of their faces from a work like Rob, Eli, and Olli but not the girl with curly hair and brown eyes standing near her. 

"This is Eleanor." Casey introduces us and the girl giggles and blushes as I smile at her and shake her petite hand lightly. 

~~ 

3 hours later most of us are kinda drunk but especially Harry and Niall there such light weights, Harry was currently laughing at a bowl of peanuts.

"What's so funny?" I say as I take a seat next to him and he looks up at me with those bright green eyes of his. 

"Peanuts make peanut butter." he giggles again "I came up with a joke wanna hear it?" I nod and he grins from ear to ear 

"I can't tell you because you'll spread it!" he bursts out laughing at his lame joke but I find myself smiling at the dork. 

"That was terrible." a girly voice suddenly made an appearance. 

I turn to see Eleanor smiling but when I turn back to Harry he looks offended "That was the best joke ever!" he claims in a whiny voice. 

"Pretty cheesy if you ask me." she says taking a seat next to me. 

"Well no one asked you." woah sassy Harry. 

Eleanor scoffs and Harry smiles in a mocking way but than Eleanor turns to me. 

"Hey Louis." has she barely realized I was sat here? 

"Hey Eleanor." I reply turning my whole body towards her as she hands me a shot. 

"Wanna do body shots?" did she just wink at me? 

"Why not." as I am getting up something tugs my arm. 

"I'll be joining." Harry says as he held onto my arm, I look at he's hand wrapped around my arm and he blushes. 

Eleanor gives him a fake smile before grabbing my other arm what the hell is going on? 

Eleanor lays down on the pool table and lifts her shirt up just above her belly button and gestures for me to pour my shot in her belly button. 

"Go ahead." she says smiling before grabbing the lime on the shot glass and putting it between her lips just as I was about to pour it in her belly button, Harry moves me out of the way. 

He pours the vodka into her belly button before slurping it up and taking the lemon out of a surprised Eleanor's mouth. She immediately gets up and furrows her eyebrows glaring at Harry who just smiles. 

"My turn!" he squeals and lays down on the table he unbuttons he's shirt showing he's torso and the small tattoos by his hips and wow he's so fit, and I don't hesitate in pouring the vodka before Eleanor can even try to take it away. 

I slowly slurp the vodka my throat stinging and the taste bitter but than I'm slowly making my way up to his lips that are holding the lime. 

I met his green eyes that seem to be a darker shade of green and his eyes flutter down to look at my lips which I lick unintentionally. 

I take the lime in between my teeth making my top lip brush he's top lip. He's lips feel just as soft as they look.  

I look back up to meet those green eyes that seem much darker, getting lost in them.We're just staring into each others eyes feeling like it's only us in the world before I am being pulled back by my arm. 

"What the hell are you doing Harry!" Nick yells at Harry before lifting him up "Body shots." Harry giggles looking at me. 

"With random people?" Nick scoffs "No Louis' my friend." Harry furrows he's eyebrows and frowns at Nick who's still has a grip around his arm. 

"Nick calm down he was just having fun." I interfere and Nick glares at me before he's face expression softens.

"You're right sorry Harry I just wanna make sure my little flower is okay." he coos and kisses Harry and the stupid nickname makes me gag. Once again the stupid jealously feeling stings. 

Harry kisses back wrapping he's arm around Nicks arm and Nick smiles into the kiss he knows what he's doing that stupid bastard! I start walking away before Eleanor intertwines her petite hand with mine. 

"Where are you going?" she asks pulling me closer to her. 

"To find the rest of my friends." I mumble and she bats her eyelashes at me her brown eyes aren't as appealing as some certain bright green eyes.

"Or you could stay here with me." she wraps her arm around my neck pulling me down smashing our lips together. 

Her lips taste like cherry chapstick and there not as soft as Harry's lips but Harry's taken and I can't keep comparing so I kiss back. 

Her tongue slips right into my mouth she tastes like vodka and toothpaste. A loud cough makes me pull away from her. 

"Um sorry to interrupt mate but I think it's time to go your friend Niall is running around naked." Zayn laughs and I see Liam trying to put Niall's clothes back on. 

I burst out laughing as Niall makes a run for it and Liam groans chasing after him. Security guards also after him now and I take as we better leave now.  
~~ 

Once we get Niall into Liam's car thanks to the help of a security guard and got he's clothes back on and everyone says there goodbyes and soon Liam is off.

Casey waves one last time and so does Eleanor before they drive away. So now it's just Harry and me standing by my car because Harry insisted he walk me to my car. 

"I had fun tonight." He smiles making me smile "Me too we should do this again sometime." 

He gives me his dimpled smile "That sounds nice." he then hugs me unexpectedly but I hug back taking in his scent of some fancy perfume of flowers and a bit of cologne hint to it. 

"Thanks for calming down Nick." he mumbles and I frown at the mention of Nick. 

"It's alright he shouldn't be yelling at you for something as innocent as body shots." he's body warmth is so smoothing since it gets pretty chilly at night. I realize we're still hugging before I try pulling back because I will not get attached to this boy. 

He pulls away to but slowly he's staring intently at my eyes looking down at my lips, he licks his lips making them look so kissable. 

I hadn't realize how close are faces actually were but I can feel his warm breathe against my face. 

I can feel my self leaning in and try to stop but I can't he's also leaning in so why should I stop? 

Because he has a boyfriend! my subconscious reminds me and than a loud noise makes us jump away from each other. 

"Hurry up Harry!" Zayn shouts from his car thankfully he wasn't even paying attention to us to busy on lighting his cigarette, to notice how flustered Harry is and I can feel the heat on my cheeks meaning they must be the same color. 

Nick was passed out on the passenger seat and Harry smiles when he notices pulling me in for a hug again and kissing my cheek before running to the car and getting in.

Zayn waves at me and Harry rolls down he's window sticking he's hand out to wave at me before they drive away leaving me breathless and feeling all giddy inside.

I feel like a fourteen year old girl in grade school with a stupid crush, is Harry my crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again just letting anyone who’s reading know that I wrote this awhile ago hopefully my writing can improve or maybe I just suck anyway enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOU and HARRY

Once again my shit of a car broke down I really need to buy a new one I mean I could afford a really nice car if I wanted, but I don't really feel the need to have a nice car when I spend half my life at work. 

It's been a few weeks since the whole club thing with Harry I've haven't really heard from him since, expect when he texted me one day to ask if he had left his sunglasses at my house? he wasn't even wearing sunglasses he's a weird one.

I wasn't really expecting to see him again I mean what are the possibility of that happening again. So when I step through those two small sliding doors and look around for a seat seeing those curly brown locks and long sexy legs I almost run back out. 

I casually fix my suit and hair before walking over he was wearing a light baby blue tee rolled at the sleeves , black skinny jeans, and his brown boots. He seemed distracted by his phone grinning like a mad man at something. 

"Harry?" I speak as soon as I reach him siting down onto the open seat next to him he jumps dropping his phone but luckily it only falls onto his lap and he blushes. 

"Louis?" he's face is still flushed and I can only image how flustered he would be if I had him und- 

"What are the chances? He interrupts my dirty thoughts as he seems nervous and fiddles with his fingers.

"What were you doing?" he wouldn't be blushing this hard and nervous unless I caught him doing something. 

"N-nothing?" he stutters out and I look down at his phone before quickly reaching for it and he squeals gaining people's attention he tries to reach for the phone. 

"Louis! Stop it give it back!" he whines like a child I unlock the phone his password being so immature and predictable 6969. 

Ashton slowly entered one of his lubed up fingers into Luke making him squirm and whimper "Are you alright love?" Ashton asked in a tone that showed genuine concern "Mmh add another one." Luke begged 

"What the hell is this?" I can't help but laugh and Harry pouts his bottom lip ripping his phone out of my hands. 

"None of your business." he tries to sound angry.

"C'mon tell me or I'll yell out that you were watching porn." I threaten him and his eyes widen.

"You would not!" he gasps and I nod "I don't believe you." oh he's pushing it. 

"Hey everyon-" I was half yelling before Harry put his hand over my mouth his face red and eyes looking at the lady siting directly in front of him who was giving us a weird look he smiles at her before looking back at me. 

I start licking his hand he starts to laugh "I will remove my hand if you stop yelling." he said in between breathes due to so much laughing. 

I nod and he removes he's hand "Okay so tell me." he blushes and whispers, "It's a Lashton fanfic." and I burst out laughing. 

He pouts and lightly hits my arm "Hey! lots of people read fan fiction." he claims "There's even an app for it!" and my stomach hurts from so much laughing. 

"You're mean I'm no longer talking to you until you apologize." he turns around in his seat making me face his back he's gonna be the death of me, I can't stop laughing.

After I finally catch my breathe I grab his arm pulling him to face me and he looks anywhere but at my face "Harry stop it." he still won't look at me. 

"Harry I'm sorry." still nothing that means I must take matters into my own hands I lean in so that we're only cemeteries away but he still won't look at me I lean in more and lick a long stride against his cheek and he automatically looks at me squealing and rubbing at his cheek "You're disgusting."

"Says the person reading porn in public." I say maybe a bit to loud causing a few heads to turn our direction he's whole face turns tomato red and he glares at me turning around again. 

I realize the tube has stopped and people are getting off Harry quickly gets up and starts to walk away and I follow. 

"Harry c'mon you can't stay mad at me!" he keeps walking "I was just teasing." he slows down a bit "I didn't mean to say it that loud I'm sorry." 

He finally turns to look at me "You're right sorry I just hate being humiliated.." I've realized he speaks very slow and I find it interesting. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know." he smiles "It's alright are you off to work?" we start walking together.

"Yeah where are you off to?" I see the company not to long ahead and I slow down a bit. 

"Uni." he's in university? "What are you studying?" 

"Music mostly but also English incase the music career doesn't work out." I remember when I tried pressuring my music career back then when I still had goals and dreams. 

"That's nice I am sure your whole music career will work out , anyways I gotta go this way but um it was nice seeing you again." he smiles at me. 

"Likewise you should text me so we can like um m-meet up somewhere but like only if you w-want to you don't have to if you d-" he's rambling and he's flustered again he's such a dork.

"I would like that , I'll text you later." I wave goodbye before going in the other direction. 

~~~ 

"Louis did you get laid?" Casey asked when she entered my office, what the hell? 

"Why do you ask that?" I ask in pure confusion last time I got laid well it was a long time ago. 

"You're smiling like someone rode you into the sunset." that's the thing about Casey she's so blunt about everything a few workers passing my door turned their heads but kept walking. 

"No I didn't get laid , just happen to be happy." why can't I smile in my own work place? 

"That's weird you're at work and you're happy? I don't know you anymore." she sighs and walks out of the office. 

I couldn't help but laugh which caused Casey to practically run back into my office. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH YOU LAUGHED!" she quickly ran over to me and placed her hand on my forehead "Are you sick, OMG are you dying!?" 

"Casey I'm fine!!" okay so maybe the whole Harry thing happen to light up my mood but Casey doesn't need to act like I've never been happy before. 

"I have never heard you laugh." she gasps "okay I gonna ask you something and you need to answer honestly.. are you on drugs?"she whispers the last part. 

"Casey you're insane! I'm perfectly fine, no I'm not on drugs why can't I just be happy?" Casey looked unconvinced but walked away slowly. 

"If you need anything you know I'm only a phone call away." she says before leaving. 

I can't help but roll my eyes and smile at her craziness. I feel like as I'm finally warming up to her. I hated her guts before she invited me to go clubbing but than again ever since the club, I've been feeling a little bit different.  
~~ 

"Louis you're cheating!!" Harry whined, we were currently playing Mario cart on my wii U which I purchased for my little sisters to play not for my own purposes! so they could play, when ever they would come visit for the holiday or some other special occasion. 

Harry had messaged me first since I was still at work at the time, claiming he was bored and his professors were extra bitchy today so, I invited him over and here we were in the middle of a race which I was beating Harry's ass in. 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"  
"Am not!" 

"Are too!"  
"Am not!" I realize that Harry makes me feel and act like a child again I wonder if he feels the same. 

He doesn't argue back since I was to distracted on the stupid argument, and Harry's stupid face and stupid plump pink lips that Harry managed to get ahead he laughed loudly "You're the cheater!!" I yelled at him before trying to catch up. 

I was too late and ended up in 2nd place with a bragging Harry in 1st place he was dancing and yelling "Winner!"

He was currently shaking his bum and I couldn't help but stare he finally sat back down next to me "So tell us how does it feel to be a sore loser?" he said in a best interviewer voice. 

"Oh fuck off you're a cheat." I glared at him and he pouted "Am not!" I pounced on him holding his wrist against the couch his eyes were wide and lips parted with surprise. 

"Admit it or I'll tickle you until you admit it." he didn't say anything but smiled. 

I beginning tickling him and wow his laugh is something I've never really heard it's like listening to music for the very first time, oh no I'm in a cliché movie. 

"Okay!" he yelled making me stop tickling him "I cheated although I don't know how you could cheat in Mario." he rolled his eyes "Yet you were claiming I was cheating!" he laughed loudly covering his mouth before we were just staring into each others eyes and I knew where this was leading and I couldn't wait. 

I smashed my lips right into his he didn't even need a second to react he kissed back immediately and one second my hands were on his wrist before they were tangled into his hair, and then he wrapped his arms around my neck. He parted his lips letting my tongue slide inside and he tasted like bumble gum. 

"Fuck Louis." Harry moaned as I sucked on his neck about to leave a mark when of course someone cockblocked. 

Harry was still kissing me like there was no tomorrow I am guessing he didn't hear, but once the doorbell rang again he stopped. I de tangled myself from him he looked wrecked and all we did was make out, he ran a hand through his curls as I got up fixing my shirt that Harry was previously gripping onto. 

I opened the door surprised to see Nick all dressed up, of fucking course "Is Harry here?" he tried looking around inside the house "I don't know, did he say he was gonna be here?" he furrows he's eyebrows in confusion. 

"Yeah he told me he was hanging with you after uni and I told him I would pick him up." just as I was about to answer Harry came to the door looking slightly less flustered. 

"Nick!? what are you doing here?" Harry didn't know he was coming? 

"I told you I was gonna pick you up in a bit for dinner did you not get my text?" Harry took his phone out and blushed "Oh sorry must of forgot." 

"Yeah Mario was pretty intense." I teased giving Nick my innocent smirk and Harry was looking at the ground. 

"Was it now?" Nick seemed to think I was actually about Mario? ha. 

"Yeah really intense I was just about to get h-." Harry coughed loudly making me shut up.

"Aren't we going to be late to the reservation for dinner? we should get going." Harry rushed Nick out of the door but stopped and turned to look at me and Nick wrapped his arm around Harry, right Nick is his boyfriend. 

"I had fun thanks for inviting me over.."Harry didn't  make eye contact only looking at my lips and I couldn't help but smugly smile. 

"..hopefully we can do this again sometime." he finally made eye contact and those bright eyes were once again dark and full of mischief. "I'll go start the car babe , bye Louis." Nick unwrapped his arm from Harry and waved goodbye 

"Bye Nick!" I shouted after him as he walked away and Harry looked behind him once before he almost knocked me to the ground kissing me forcefully and biting my bottom lip before pulling away when we could both hear Nicks car starting up. 

Before he could pull up I grabbed Harry by his waist brushing our lips and he tried leaning in "I'm the one in charge just so you know." I whispered before harshly biting his bottom lip and grinding against him.

"Goodbye Harry." he's cheeks were tinted a light pink and he's bottom lip was red and swollen he glared at me and I laughed knowing I left him hard because I certainly was. 

"Goodbye you tease." he scoffed before Nick pulled up "You have a really long driveway Louis." I winked at Harry thankfully Nick is oblivious as fuck and didn't notice. 

"Bye you guys have fun eating." I faked smiled again because really I didn't want to think that Nicks lips might be on Harry's tonight. 

I walked back into the house as they drove off and, I am gonna need a shower to get rid of this boner. 

I remembered I told my mum I would never cheat on anyone and here I was kissing a boy who has a boyfriend maybe this is wrong and I should stop talking to him but goddamn he's so fucken fit I don't think I can. 

My mum was cheated on constantly by my father and one summer night  he went to the extent of bringing one of his sluts home one night while mum was putting me, and Lottie to sleep. When we heard a women's loud moan and my moms face paled because she had known that it was happening but now it was confirmed. 

I remember how sad she was it took her a while to remember she actually had a life and children. We had to live with aunt Rachel the whole summer and when ever we'd ask she would just say everything was fine and mum just needed some time alone.

Nick seems to be happy with Harry but Harry doesn't look like he enjoys the relationship but maybe I shouldn't be the one to ruin it. 

I won't be like my father but can I really stop my self from those tempting thick thighs, round arse, plump pink lips, soft curly hair, and milky colored soft skin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel iffy about this chapter I don’t really like the story line I’ve made about Louis’ family but too late feedback is also appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

"Niall!!" I yelled throughout the house he had texted me while I was working; that Liam and him were coming over for a guys night out and now Liam and I, were waiting for him to finish getting ready because he claimed he needed to get laid tonight. 

"Oi stop your yelling I'm coming!" his Irish  accent rang through my ears as he ran down the stairs and Liam wolf whistled. 

"Damn Nialler you clean up good, everyone at the club is gonna want a piece of your Irish ass." Niall blushed at Liam's words and I agreed he's gonna get laid for sure. 

"Thanks guys but let's hurry so we can get finally get a big booth." and with that we left. 

~~ 

"Look at Niall chatting up that girl !" I pointed at the fake blonde talking to another fake blonde her roots were giving it away. 

"He's so gonna get laid." Liam chuckled "What about you tommo I don't see you talking up any guy and there's some pretty cute ones tonight." he wiggled he's eyebrows. 

"Likewise Payne you haven't talked to any guys especially that one in the corner who hasn't stopped staring since we sat down." Liam blushed and turned to look at the brown haired boy. 

"He's not really my type." Liam has a type?

"You're bi you don't really have a type." he hit my arm and furrowed he's eyebrows but chuckled. 

"Talking about bi how come I saw you making out with a GIRL?" he seemed surprised. 

"Eh I don't really know she was cute I was drunk alright." he rolled he's eyes 

"Just admit you're bi." 

"I don't like pussy as much as I LOVE dick so I don't think I can call myself bi." he laughed but suddenly froze when a unknown voice said , "Liam?" 

The person to the voice was Zayn, Harry's friend who could forget him he's literally a god. 

Liam was still frozen eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights when Zayn appeared and smiled "It is you wow didn't know if it was actually you." he said looking over at me "Oh hey Louis." he sat in the booth as Liam scooted over. 

"Hey Zayn." I said as I gave Liam a weird look as to why he was being so quiet he finally spoke up "Hi." he's cheeks were flushed red. 

"When did you guys get here?" Zayn asked scooting closer to Liam wait? Liam's flustered he froze up and he's being quiet I see what's going on. 

"Almost an hour ago." I responded since Liam was just staring at Zayn like he was admiring art work which he kinda is. 

"Weird Harry, Nick and I arrived about an hour ago too and we didn't happen to see you guys." Wait hold the phone Harry's here? 

"Yeah weird.." Liam whispers and Zayn turns to smile at him and they start there own conversation. Wow talk about being a third wheel. 

I get up using I have to piss as an excuse to leave although I doubt they heard over the intense staring and fonding. 

I walk into the restroom pretending I didn't see the certain curly haired boy. I'm finishing up and about to wash my hands when I hear a faint squeal and a "Louis?" 

I look up to see those green eyes he looks really good he's wearing a black button up and he's usual black skinny jeans and brown boots. "Hey." 

"Hey didn't expect to see you here." he handed me a paper towel as he spoke. 

"Likewise." he smiled "So who are you here with?" 

"Oh someone you haven't really meet." play hard to get tommo. 

"Oh." he mumbles this is so awkward but I can keep this up "Yeah I should get back to them , nice seeing you Harry." I smiled before walking out I could hear him follow a little bit after. 

I grabbed a drink before I went off to find someone who was gonna be this "someone" I came with. 

I could see Harry siting at a table with Nick and some other red headed boy. Nick had his arm around Harry fuck I need to find someone and quick. 

A noticed a boy with brown hair and big blue eyes he seems pretty young and a bottom twink for sure he's gonna work just fine. 

He's eyes meet mine just as I'm staring at him he smiles, confidence I see this gonna be easy. He walks over "Join me for a drink?" he smiles showing off he's bright white teeth. 

~~ 

"What's your name?" I ask the blue eyed boy but look over to the green eyed boy who was staring right at us. "Jack." 

"What about yours and I'm talking besides Daddy?" he smirks and takes his shot.

"Liam." Liam's gonna kill me if he ever finds out. 

"Sexy name." he winks at me and grabs my hand pulling it onto he's shoulder and he starts leaning before whispering,"Kiss me." breathing hotly against my ear before placing his lips on mine. 

I could barely get a taste of his lips before a loud cough was heard and my shoulder was being tapped. 

"Can we talk?" Harry growled. 

"Can it wait?" Jack spoke up before I could say anything. 

"It won't take long." Harry glared at Jack and Jack just looked at me. 

"I'll be waiting when you get back daddy." he spoke whispering the last part before pecking my lips. 

Harry looked like he was about to rip Jacks head off and I've never been so turned on. 

He pulled me into the bathroom and into the biggest stall "What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered yelled "Kissing Jack." I shrug my shoulder and Harry scowled. 

"Why?" he frowned "because I can?" he looked so mad "You're doing this on purpose you know what you're doing." he growled. 

"I know what I'm doing after this kissing Jack." he's face was turning red "Stop you're making me je- I mean just stop." he was flustered now I moved closer so he was backed up against the wall. 

"Jealous huh?" I smirked mission accomplished "No." his pout is too precious. 

"Are you sure?" he suddenly smiled like he had thought of something "Why would I be jealous when I have Nick to kiss me." he smirked and fuck no he is not doing this to me. 

"You know he's lips are soft and thin and his great in b-" I hate this fucking loser and he's ability to always easily make me jealous but god it just isn't fair that he belonged to someone else. 

I pinned he's wrist to the wall and pressed our bodies together making him stop speaking "Keep on talking about Nick and I won't kiss you." he whimpered as I roughly moved my hips against his making our crotches rub against each other. 

I brushed our lips together before I moved to his ear nibbling a little bit before speaking "Tell Daddy you're sorry and then you get kisses." I moved my hips again feeling him getting hard. 

"F-fuck I'm so sorry D-daddy." he said breathless as I was grinding faster and harder against him, I finally smashed my lips into his slipping my tongue in right away he tasted like alcohol, but I can only assume I taste the same.

"Does Nick make you feel this way?" I kiss down he's neck and bite on the raw skin he doesn't answer and I stop my movements. He whimpers at the lost of contact but realizes why and answers right away "No, only you." he presses our lips back together and we're back to making out and grinding against each other. 

I go back to leaving my mark but Harry stops me "Feels amazing but um Nick will see them." he mutters and I unbutton he's shirt all the way till his chest is exposed. Taking in all the new tattoos that are exposed in awe. 

"Harry do you have four nipples?" this is new "Yeah." he seems little insecure about them "You're full of surprises Styles." he smiles showing off his dimple before were back to grinding against each other again.

"Holy shit keep doing that." Harry moaned as I licked his nipple and sucked on it lightly I hoped no one was in the bathroom because only I should hear these beautiful noises. 

I left a love bite by he's bird tattoo which I realized he had two of them I wondered what they meant, but left another one on he's hip and continued back to grinding against him and I could feel my high coming soon. 

"Fuck can I cum daddy?" Harry was begging "Wait for me sweetheart I'm almost there." he nods eagerly our kissing getting sloppy "So good for Daddy aren't you,-I'm gonna cum." after those words I let go and I could tell Harry did to as we leaned on each others foreheads catching our breath.

Harry was kissing me sloppily before we heard a voice "Harry are you in here?" 

The one and only Nick Grimshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some probably poorly written smut I think this was my first time writing it I think I can make it better not making any promises tho xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is a real song

Harry's eyes were wide and he looked completely wrecked his jeans wet, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and messy hair.

He looked amazing, he leans in closely by my ear and starts whispering "I'm gonna stand on the toilet and you sit on it." he jumps onto the toilet seat but I stay standing. 

He gives me a confused look and I fix myself quickly wiping off the sweat and fixing my jeans and hair before I walk out of the stalls closing it behind me. I hear it lock shortly after I walk down the hallway with the rest of the stalls to see Nick checking them but thankfully they were all empty;so no one heard us. 

"Hey Louis have you seen Harry? Ed said he went to the bathroom." Nick speaks having to look down at me fuck him for being so tall. 

"Actually I did and he said he felt sick so I took him to my car and I was about to take him home, but I needed to use the bathroom." Nick looks upset and I couldn't wait to leave with Harry. 

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'll take him home." Nick tried protesting 

"No it's fine you go have fun I was about to leave anyways, but he came up to me and told me he didn't feel too good." 

"Oh wonder why he didn't come to me but thanks for taking care of him, I'll just call him and make sure he's feeling alright." he takes out his phone and my heart speeds up. 

"Oh shoot it's dead , anyways thanks Louis see you around." he waved goodbye before heading off. 

"Are you an actor?" Harry says from behind me making me jump a little from the sudden sound.

"Maybe , now hurry up." I tell him with a smirk on my face as I sneak him through the back door by the bar thankfully far away from where Nick is seated. 

~~

Once I had said my goodbye to Liam and Niall telling them I had to do some work and hoping they could get a cab home and they easily agreed, here I was laying down on the couch with Harry. 

We were watching some show called glosters it's a good show, but when there's a pretty curly haired boy sitting next to you it's hard to pay attention to the show. 

"Louis stop staring." Harry whines turning to look at me. 

"You wish Styles." he frowns 

"You're not funny." I burst out laughing because he's talking about being funny? 

"Have you heard your jokes?" he pouts causing his bottom pink lip to poke out and he swats my arm. 

"Hey! that's really mean my jokes are hilarious." 

"Hilariously terrible." He looks really offended as he crosses his arms and pouts resembling a small child. 

"I wanna go home." this dork is too cute.

"Okay I'll take you home then." I'll play along.

"Okay take me home then."

"Okay then put your shoes on." Harry looks at me with those green eyes that seem to contain a glint of mischief.

"You'll have to find me first!" He says before running off upstairs almost tripping causing me to laugh his pigeon toed feet won't help at all in his little game of hide and seek. 

"I know my house better than my childhood house and I lived there for 18 years I'll find you in a instant!" I run after him stopping at the first door which is the bathroom. 

I check the tub and cabinet doors nothing maybe this will be hard. I walk slowly to the door of my bedroom pressing my ear to the door to hear a small giggle. I walk slowly into the room opening the door quietly. 

Luckily for him my room is huge so it  
make take some time to find him. I check the walk in closet nothing "Styles I know you're in here somewhere." I say in a low tone almost sounding like a serial killer. 

I check the bathroom; inside the room nothing finally there's my queen sized bed that I have to check under. I doubted he would be under there thinking his skills at this game were better, but I'm mistaken when I look under to see the back of the Harry's head and body. 

I slyly slip in under the bed scooting closer to him he seems to be looking for my legs on the other side of room. 

"Found you." I whisper hotly against he's ear and he slightly yells and his head jumps up almost banging it against the top of the bed. I burst out laughing of how terrified he was. 

"That's not funny Lou you actually really scared me." He glares at me but lays back down trying to catch his breathe.

"Sorry sweetheart I just couldn't resist." he looks incredibly flustered from the little nickname I just called him. 

His eyes soften from anger to lust and his cheeks turn a light pink. He doesn't speak but gets closer to me his eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips as he licks his lips. I move to where we're both pressed against each other. 

Placing my arm around his oh so curvey and lovely waist. "Can I kiss you sweetheart?" Harry nods eagerly "Please."

With that, our lips were attached within a second. His taste is always so sweet. He tasted like crips and chocolate the ones we had been eating earlier. I needed more of his taste. 

I slip my tongue in between his parted lips he immediately sucks on my tongue a little, making me moan in pleasure. I slip my hand under he's shirt caressing his hip. I quickly turn our position so I'm on top, thankfully there's enough space under the bed which I had forgotten we where under. 

I was now straddling him with both my hands under his shirt and touching all over his chest and torso. I grind against him making him moan loudly. 

"Louis." he moans out my name once I roughly grind against him again playing with his nipples under his shirt. I leave a long passionate kiss on his lips before biting down on the bottom one roughly and grind against him feeling him get fully hard before completely removing my self and a soft whine leaves his now red swollen lips.

"If you wanna cum you'll have to find me!" I yell before I practically sprint out of the room hearing a loud whine and a "I hate you Lou!!" I laugh running down the stairs and hiding behind the small couch and, okay maybe I chose an easy spot because I had a boner that Harry can take care of but he doesn't need to know that. 

I could hear him coming down the stairs, it takes a few minutes but I hear them getting closer until I see brown curly hair, before I see Harry's pretty face looking at me. 

"Found you." he smirks showing off his dimples and then he's tackling me to the ground and kissing me roughly. 

"Impatient huh?" I smile into the kiss "Very need you." he says in between kisses before I pull away and he tries to kiss me "Please Lou." he pouts and I let him kiss me again. 

Once again we we're back to how things were under the bed. Expect Harry was straddling me he kissed down my neck stopping at my collarbone before sucking lightly but sure enough there would be a mark. My hands press against his plumb bum; palming his cheeks. 

Harry slips he's hand down my pants "Wanna give you a blowjob is that okay?" he asks eyes dilated. "Of course love." he unbuttons my jeans pulling them down before pulling down my boxers slowly until my length springs free and he gets on his knees as I stand up leaning against the wall, he looks at me before licking his lips and licks the palm of his hand slowly, he's such a tease. 

Once his Palm is wet he grabs my length moving his hand up and down slowly at first until he licks the tip and then licks a long stripe from the bottom to the tip making me shudder. 

He finally wraps his mouth around my length bobbing his head up and down he almost has no gag reflex "Feels so g-good baby." I moan as he moves his head a bit faster and swirls his tongue around me. He looks up at me through his long lashes making him look so innocent and pure.

I buck my hips forward making him stop a bit but he immediately goes back to sucking me off. I pull at his curly hair making him moan. He moans again and I could feel the vibrations on my dick, I could feel the sensation at the bottom of my stomach letting me know I wasn't gonna last much longer. 

His lips felt so heavenly around my dick his plumb red lips and those green eyes looking up at me and wow I've never seen someone so beautiful and amazing like him. 

"Harry I'm gonna c- fuck." I was in the middle of saying before Harry takes me in deeper I cum right there down Harry's throat and he swallows smirking at me. 

I get on my knees as I slip my hand in his boxers and began pumping his length. He's a moaning mess but still manages to kiss me and hold himself up so I have easy access to continue giving him a handjob. 

I remove my hand and turn us over laying him down and he whines "Louis p-" I shut him up by putting my hand once again on he's fully hard length and pumping faster his kissing gets sloppy and I know his high is near "Daddy fuck I'm gonna cum." he moans loudly and cums hard repeating my name multiple times. 

I continue pumping him to ride out his high as we kiss lazily. I finally remove my hand which was covered in cum. I lick it off and lay myself on top of him kissing him slowly and passionately as he does the same.

"You still wanna go home?" I tease once we both pull away for air and he smirks about to say something when a ringtone starts ringing loudly. 

"Shit." and Harry doesn't need to say a word for me to know who it is , Nick the reminder that, what Harry and I are doing is wrong the reminder that Harry isn't mine. 

"Hey." Harry speaks voice hoarse and deeper than usually due to previous actions. 

"Yeah I'm at L-" I cover his mouth whispering in his ear "I told him I would take you home wait ask him where he is."

"Wait where are you?" Harry plays it off like he wasn't just forced to ask that.

"You're on your way home.." Harry says loudly to me before continuing "..Oh that's good I'm at the store getting um uh medicine yeah medicine." Harry is the worst liar ever hopefully Nick is gullible.

"Okay I'll see you soon then bye." He hangs up really fast like he was trying to avoid something. 

The awkward tension is now there. Harry is staring at the wall running a hand through his pretty curls. I have no idea what to do how do you tell someone they need to leave without being rude. 

"So um.." Harry beings he looks almost sad. 

"I'll get your clothes." I say maybe a little harshly. I get up and walk away feeling mad and I know I have no right to be since I knew Harry was taken since the whole club situation, yet I still chose to fool around with him. Does he even like Nick? Have they slept together? I shouldn't care.

I don't care. 

I grab his clothes harshly from the dryer. I need a drink maybe five of them. I walk back into the room to find Harry siting on the couch. 

"Here's your clothes." I mutter giving him the clothes almost dropping it on him before he catches it. 

"Thanks." he mutters and there it is again the awkward tension. Harry looks hurt but I can't give in I need to de attach my self from him he's intoxicating. 

"Why are you mad?" Harry finally asks with a pout and I just wanna laugh in he's face. 

"Mad? I'm peachy." I fake a smile and he frowns. "Louis is this because Ni-" Harry was saying before I cut him off. "I'm going out soon so do you need a ride home or can you uber or something?" My tone sounds emotionless and Harry looks like a sad puppy who wants attention. 

"It's fine I'll just get Zayn to pick me up." Harry says and sighs and I feel a little bit guilty for making him feel like shit just because I do. 

I shouldn't even be acting like this but I can't handle it. I can't handle the thought of Harry always running off to Nick in the end because all we do is fuck around but who will he belong to in the end? Nick. 

"Oh okay if you don't mind I need to get ready." He looks at me and I can tell he's gonna question my abouts. 

"Where are you going?" Where am I going? I still have that guys number he was hot and horny maybe that's where I'll be. 

"I don't know maybe a date or  
the club." Where the fuck did I get date from? What are you doing Louis. 

"A date?" Harry's eyes seem darker but maybe it's just the lighting as I'm siting up.   
"Or the club." 

"If you leave before I'm ready please lock the door." I say as I go upstairs to my room. 

Once I step into my room I fall unto my bed closing my eyes and sigh.

Why am I so hurt over this? I wasn't  
suppose to catch feelings, stupid Harry and he's stupid pretty face and eyes, and those stupid thighs that caught my eye. 

I throw on a black tee with a denim jacket on top and my black skinny jeans. I run a hand through my hair before I go back downstairs expecting Harry to be gone. 

I reach the last step surprised to see Harry in the same clothes and the other still folded and in his lap. He's still siting on the couch typing fiercely on his phone. 

I walk closer as he's putting his phone away. He turns to look at me as if he could sense my presence. He gulps and eyes me from bottom to top. 

"Louis what are you doing!" He suddenly yells taking me off guard. 

He suddenly storms over and pushes me against the wall. "You are not going to a stupid date looking like this." he says sternly he's eyes a shade of dark forest green. "Is it awful?"

"Is it awful? are you kidding Louis don't even."  he glares at me hands tugging at the jean jacket. "It's that bad huh? Is it better without the jean jacket?" Harry looks so cute when he's mad I almost want to  
laugh at his expression.  

"You're not going on that date Louis." He says in a almost stern voice. "Really I'm not?" I smirk getting out of his grip and fixing my jean jacket before running to grab my car keys.

I hear Harry calling my name before I meet with him again in the hallway. "Bye Harold I need to go." I shake the car keys in front of his face. 

I'm pushed again to the wall but this time lips are pressed into mine harshly. I quickly become the one dominant again as Harry slips his tongue in right away and I almost don't react back but who I'm I kidding my body always reacts to Harry. 

I wrap my arms around his neck turning us over and gripping his thighs to push him against the wall. "Louis please don't go on that date." He says in between kisses and his pleading voice is almost enough to  
make stay.

I pull away from the kiss to speak "Then don't go home." he nods eagerly "I don't live with Nick just so you know he was just checking up, I have my own apartment." he says in a breathless tone and some how that  
makes me feel better. 

I told myself I had to de attach myself but here we are making out passionately against a wall. We stare at each other smiling like fools before we continue sucking our faces off.   
\--  
After repeatedly making out and cumming one more time from handjobs. 

Harry wanted to cuddle as we watched some horror movie called the conjuring. Harry was the little spoon curled up into me as he was terrified of the film. 

I pecked his cheek without realizing what I was doing he smiled up at me tucking a strand of his hair back behind his ear. I tried so hard not to fond over his cute face as his eyes sparkled from the tv and the light of the tv reflecting off his face showing his face tucked into half of his arm. 

We continued to watch the movie and it was actually scary and had some jump scares that had Harry curling more into me as I pulled him closer. 

After the movie was over we decided to watch something happy and cheerful to lighten the mood. 

We headed to my room and Harry stripped down to his boxers. 

"Woah Harry your so forward." I teased and he rolled his eyes but was smiling. 

He got under the cover before speaking "Shut up and hold me." I laugh before getting under the covers and siting against the headboard. 

I grab the control turning on the tv and head to Netflix. "What movie should we watch?" I ask Harry as he also sits up against the headboard. 

"Grease!" He says excitedly and I agree I press play as Harry is laying back down. I'm adjusting the volume when Harry makes grabby hands at me "Hold me." he whines and I laugh at his childish actions. 

"Sorry princess I'm just fixing the volume." He hugs my legs "Cuddle." he says in a whiny voice. I let out a giggle but cover my mouth and he looked up at me with his shining green eyes before smiling really big "That's the cutest sound I've ever heard." he coos. 

"Oi shut up." I roll my eyes but have a stupid grin on my face. I finally lay down and the movie begins. 

Harry scoots over and immediately lays his head on my chest. I wrap an arm around him and he sighs contently before yawning. 

We're not even halfway through the movie that I realize Harry is sleeping. I reach for the control turning off the tv and kissing him on his forehead making him stir in his sleep. 

I turn us over so we could properly cuddle and I feel so lucky to be able to hold this precious boy even if it is just for a night. 

He mumbles something that sounds like "Goodnight Lou." and I smile "Night baby." I say as I intertwine our legs together. 

As I take in his scent of vanilla and my cologne. I realize I can't stop these growing feelings for this green eyed dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Larry also grammar mistakes I make a lot so just ignore them x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I don’t get tickets to see Louis I’m throwing a tantrum

Harry's POV 

"Harry.. Haz!" I wake up to a loud voice in my ear. I open my eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at me. 

"Hi." I whisper while Louis is looking intensely at me. He smiles lightly before lightly kissing my forehead. "Good Morning breakfast is ready." I really wanted morning kisses but morning breath does exist. "If you wanna brush your teeth I have an extra toothbrush in my bathroom."   
he says like he could read my mind. 

"Here." he comes out of the bathroom handing me a light pink toothbrush making me giggle "Why do you have a pink toothbrush?" he rolls his eyes "My sisters chose them." he says as I walk into the bathroom. 

"Sure they did." I tease him and he laughs "Shut up Harold and brush your teeth." I smile at him before brushing my teeth as Louis watches me through the mirror biting his lip, and there is no way he's thinking I look good right now. 

Toothpaste dribbles down my chin almost landing on my t-shirt well Louis's t-shirt but it's mine now. I quickly finish up drying my mouth and chin before Louis practically attacks me. 

He grabs my wrist turning me around before roughly pushing me into the cream colored wall and instantly pressing his soft thin lips to mine. 

Our lips move in sync Louis nips at my bottom lip making pleasure run all through me. I could feel him pressing against my thigh. He tastes like yorkshire tea. 

"What a Morning." I say as he smiles against my lips "It can be." He says as he squeezes my bum making my dick twitch and he pushes me against him. "Wanna taste you." I whisper in his ear. 

"Yeah baby wanna fuck your mouth,  do you want that?" He nibbles on my ear making me moan loudly. 

"Oh god yes please daddy." I bat my  eyelashes at him and drop to my knees. I realize we're still in the bathroom as my knees hit the tiles. I start unzipping his pants going slow and making sure I rub against his hard cock every chance I get. "Oh god are you being a tease?" He growls and I look up at him innocently "Don't know what you mean." 

His eyes get so much darker and he pulls down his pants and boxers at the same time. I wrap my hands around him, pre cum already leaking from his slit I pump a few times and he moans as I finally take him inside my mouth. 

"Hands behind your back." He demands and I do throwing my shirt off first. "Gonna fuck your mouth so good." He says and I love when he gets really dominant. He starts thrusting into my mouth I can feel him hit my throat a few times but his moaning is too distracting. "Mmh such a good boy taking me in your mouth like this." Love when he talks to me likes this making my cock ache for a touch. 

"Should see how pretty you look baby those pretty pink lips of yours wrapped around me." He moans loudly and he starts thrusting faster and I'm almost about to cum untouched just by his words. "Oh god baby I'm close.. you're just so good at making daddy feel good." I moan and surely he felt the vibrations. My cock is still aching for some touch any kind of touch. "Can I take off my boxers please?" I press my hand to his stomach and pull off before asking him. He nods almost immediately and watches me strip down. "Such a pretty princess." He whispers in my ear as he wraps his arm around my waist. 

"Cum untouched with me baby you can do it I know you like it when I talk to you this way you like being my dirty little princess." He says before he's back to fucking my mouth I moan again loving the new pet name and I feel the pressure building up and he starts to twist my nipples while he's still thrusting in my mouth. The pressure is there and I'm about to cum. "Baby o- I'm gonna cum" he says before moaning loudly and cumming straight down my throat. I cum a few seconds after all over my thighs and stomach. 

He pulls out of my mouth and my jaw aches and my throat feels so raw and sore but I love the taste on my tongue. He looks down at my thighs covered in cum and he practically is hard again. 

"Wanna clean you up." He licks his lips and he grabs a wet rag before he gets on his knees and kisses me hard and passionately and then goes straight to my thighs and stars licking some of the cum of them. "Love Love your thighs." he mumbles "Wanna mark you mine" he whispers before he starts leaving love bites all over my thighs making me a moaning mess. 

He makes two visible and big love bites before he cleans me up. "Cmon baby let's get breakfast." He kisses my forehead and my he's so beautiful, so beautiful.   
\--  
"Harry this is delicious!" Louis praised me; Louis and I were having breakfast made by me. 

"Thanks Lou." I say while smiling big we kinda just stare at eachother for a moment before we eat in silence a peaceful silence. We're probably still in our orgasm haze because I feel all giddy and Louis is still grinning. 

Louis breaks it by saying "Harry you're so beautiful." with this glint in his eyes and a small smile on his face I don't think he meant to say that out loud but he's grinning at me blushing. My face is heating up I somehow feel insecure now and cover my face with both hands giggling. 

"Baby don't cover your face." Louis says coming near me he grabs both my hands and removes them he stares at me for a few second we're both caught up in our own little world. His beautiful ocean blue eyes are so addictive, his little button nose, his thin lips that are so kissable, and his messy fringe he's just perfect. 

I don't think I've been so intrigued by someone like I am with Louis he's just so charming, funny, sassy and beautiful. Nick can't even compare I've never felt this, the way I do with Louis. I wish I could leave Nick if only it were that simple. 

Louis is still staring at me standing in between my legs probably in his own thoughts too. "Kiss me you fool." I say and he smiles pressing his lips to mine and it feels different not like our lust filled kissing. 

It feels like much more like this kiss means so much almost like we're confessing how we feel and it lasts for almost two minutes. He pulls away resting his forehead against mine smiling like a fool and rubs our noses together. 

I swear that in that moment I felt like maybe I'm growing intense feelings for Louis. Maybe getting rid of Nick can be simple. 

We're both just smiling at eachother probably looking like dorks till my ringtone gives off Nicks ringtone.

Louis's face falls and the little sparkle in his eye disappears and is replaced with disappointment. 

My hand trembles as I answer Nick, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh what would Nick do that Harry sees as stupid? Anyway If anyone actually reads my dumb book you should comment below if you’ve gone to see any of the boys doing their solo work so I can be insanely jealous that I haven’t x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss one direction

"Hello?" Harry answers his phone it was Nick. Of course it's Nick when is he not cockblocking. "I am kinda busy-" 

"No please don't okay I'll be there." Harry says rushed and sounds worried. "I'm at my apartment I just showered pick me up in 30." He says before hanging up and I try to resist rolling my eyes. 

"Um, I gotta go can you um drop me off?" He asks nervously before I can question anything, his green eyes looking a little dim in color. 

"Love too where to?" I smile even though inside I'm boiling. 

"My apartment I'll give you directions in the car." He says looking up at me in surprise. 

He's still wearing one of my baggy big shirts and my big sweatpants. I wish Nick could see him in my clothes looking absolutely wrecked from this morning events, lips still swollen and cheeks still tinted. Nonetheless he belongs to Nick, Nick gets to call this boy his boyfriend. 

My blood is boiling from the jealously and I'm kinda hurt that Harry is so up and willingly leaving me. Just from a call from Nick himself one simple call is getting him to leave. That goes to show maybe I need to end things now. 

"Your clothes is folded upstairs on top of my shelf you can just leave that clothes on my bed." I say with no emotion in my face as I put our dishes in the dish washer. I hear his footsteps behind me indicating he left. 

I pull on my jacket and get my keys waiting for Harry to come back down. 

When he does he's wearing one of my jumpers my blue adidas hoodie. Bloody hell he is so beautiful too beautiful. "I hope you don't mind it's just really cold out and I didn't have a sweater." He says mumbling a bit sounding unsure. 

"Mmh it's fine." I quickly say and walk out the door before I do something stupid like pinning him against the wall and- oh god okay I need to stop. 

\-- 

"Take a left here, and then all straight and we should arrive to my apartment building." Harry says as I drive the ride there is was filled with just soft music playing in the background as Harry gives me directions to his apartment. 

I turn the music up to avoid conversation. I know I'm being cold but I'm so confused to what we're doing.

I hear him humming along and he really is intriguing. His personality his looks his thighs, his smile, his laugh and everything about him and now he can sing? He never fails to un impress how did Nick find him before me. 

I see a big black building with the letters "Livin in Style" apartment building in small letter underneath. Does Harry own this place? Or did he pick this place on purpose. 

"Um this is my stop.." he looks at me as I look at him remember tommo you're gonna get hurt if you keep this up. 

"Yeah.. so uh bye have a good day." He looks a bit disappointed and I frown but quickly hide it he opens the car door and steps out waving goodbye. 

I sigh as I see him walk away a little bit. "Nice Job Tomlinson" I whisper to myself as I'm about to drive away till, I hear a knock on the window of my door. 

I turn to see Harry knocking on it signaling to put it down. I  put it down and he smiles sheepishly before taking me by surprise and kissing me deeply. 

I kiss back hesitation within me but I push it aside as I kiss him back sucking on his tongue making the kiss go from innocent and pure to dirty and messy. 

He moans softly and when I pull away he smiles making me smile too. "I'll miss you Lou." He whispers looking dazed and I smile "Same goes to you Haz." He still hasn't stopped smiling "I gotta do some stuff but can I come over later?" He asks batting his eyelashes at me. 

Fuck how can I say no so much for no feelings getting hurt and ending it "Of course baby, just message me when." He quickly pecks my lips "Bye daddy." He whispers as he walks away from the car walking away swaying his hips like the little mince he is. 

Fuck I'm so gone for Harry. 

\----

Luckily it's a Sunday which means no work for me. I mostly lay around watching movies and go grocery shopping and clothes shopping. 

I was looking at a pair of pants, already bored. When a girl walked in and I saw her Victoria secret bag giving me the perfect idea on what to buy.

\-----

"Louis he said I looked like a frog." Harry pouted and I couldn't help but laugh and fondly smile "He wasn't lying." Harry swatted my arm lightly before pouting and leaning in. 

"What?" I ask and he juts his bottom lip out more. 

"Kiss me so I won't be sad anymore." 

Okay so Harry had come over like he said he would and now he's being all cute like always. 

"Mmh that's not really a good enough reason." I tease and he presses his lips against mine smiling against the kiss. 

"I think it was look now I'm happy." he smiles , dimples showing off. 

"Anyways why did Zayn call you a frog?" He sits back down on the couch instead of hovering over me. 

"I don't really know he just said I look like a frog." Harry pouts again and I kiss him making him show me his frog grin. 

"Wow I really see it." His face falls giving me a dirty look 

"Loouuu!!" Harry whines and pushes me off of him. 

"I don't know if I can kiss a frog anymore... I can't unsee what I saw I look at you and I see a frog." He throws me a dirty look before I burst out laughing. 

"Well this frog might just stop sucking your dick then." He smiles smugly "Haz how could you use that against me." I gasp 

"Oh shut it and hold me." Harry demands but there's a smile playing at his lips. "Anything for the queen." I say and cuddle him on the couch. 

"Princess." He says suddenly after a few seconds of watching some movie playing on tv. 

"What?" I ask him and he turns around looking at me. 

"You called me a queen but I'm your princess." Someone must rebirth me because I've deceased. 

I kiss him immediately maybe because he said "your princess" as in MINE. 

"You're a dork." I say trying to hide how happy it made me but obviously failing when there's a big grin on my face. 

Harry smiles and kisses my neck nibbling a bit before turning back to the tv. 

"Disrespectful Styles, you just can't kiss my neck and act like it was an innocent thing to do." He snickers but cuddles closer to me once again watching tv. 

Harry then yawned and suddenly I felt tired I threw a blanket over us and Harry sighed happily before cuddling into the blanket and tangling our legs.   
\--

I suddenly woke up trying to remember where I was. 

I was sleeping on the couch Harry still attached and legs still entwined and my arm draped over his waist. 

His back is no longer facing me like before now his face is facing towards me and even in the dark I can see his pretty pink lips which are parted as he breathes in and out. 

I could watch him sleep for hours. The tv had automatically turned off making the room dark, I pull out my phone checking the time wincing at the bright light and wow it's three in the morning. 

"Hey princess wake up." I say softly as I shake Harry and he stirs mumbling something. 

"Harry.. wake up Baby." He finally flutters his eyes open this time and he looks confused. 

"Did we fall asleep?" He asks as he buries his head in my chest. His voice was deeper then it usually is. 

"Yeah we had a nap almost as deep as your voice right now." I say and he clears his throat. 

"What time is it?" He mumbles but loud enough to hear. 

"Three in the morning want me to take you home or you can stay here since it's pretty late." He looks up before nodding. 

"Hope you don't mind if I stay.." he says sounding small 

"Of course I don't or else I wouldn't have suggested it you dork." I say teasingly and he swats my chest lightly but laughs. 

"Off to bed then let's go baby." He smiles but doesn't move. 

"Harry that means move." 

"Carry me please?" He says and I can almost clearly see his pout. 

"Anything for the princess." I say and roll my eyes "Jump on me back." He untangles his legs hopping off the couch letting me turn around and he jumps on. 

"Wow I didn't think this through you're a giant ." I say and he laughs 

"Is not my fault you're a tiny elf."

"Fuck off or this tiny elf isn't carrying you anymore." He just laughs but leans his chin on top of my head. 

We finally make it to the top and I let Harry fall onto the bed.

We both strip down to our boxers and cuddle once again. 

"Goodnight Lewis." 

"Goodnight Harold." 

\-- 

I wake up to little kitten licks on my dick. 

I flutter my eyes open to see Harry under the covers he's pumping me slowly. 

I pull the covers away and Harry looks up innocently. 

"Oh you're finally awake." He says so fucking innocently 

"Fuck keep going feels so good."  He wraps his mouth around me and begins bobbing his head up and down his hand still pumping me at the base. 

I tangle my hands into Harry's hair and he moans. Harry keeps sucking till I feel the sensation pool at the bottom of my stomach "Gonna cum baby." Harry just bobs his head faster and then I'm shooting down his throat and he comes off with a pop. 

"Like it?" Harry asks so cutely and innocent "Loved it." He smiles so big as if I just told him he's getting a puppy.   
I peck his lips before he gets up "Guess the early bird goes get the worm." I say teasingly. 

He barks out a laugh and gets up his boxers wet "Harry did you touch yourself?" The imagine of harry touching himself play over in my head and goes straight to my dick. 

"Mm no..finished with you." He says shyly and I couldn't help peppering him with kisses all over his face. 

"Lou stop." He giggles but doesn't push me away "I made us breakfast." I finally break off and Harry still manages to leave me breathless no matter how many times I've seen him. His green eyes are filled with joy, his curls a bit messy from being under the covers and his lips swollen and a beautiful shade of pink. 

"Stop the staring Tomlinson and let's go eat some kale!" Harry says with excitement. 

"Bloody hell you and your kale." I say rolling my eyes but I can tell I'm grinning. 

We end up arguing over me eating the kale salad Harry had made apparently I have vegetables in my house and kale. 

"Louis please it's delicious I promise!" Harry pouts waiting for me to eat the salad. 

"As delicious as you?" Harry blushes but rolls his eyes. 

He's about to speak when there it is again the incoming call. 

Nick. 

He looks at his phone gulping before looking at me. 

I stand up leaving him alone. 

I can hear him answer the phone and I call an uber to take him home. 

I grab his clothes and walk back into the kitchen he looks surprised to see his clothes. 

"Louis what are yo-" I cut him off this time. 

"I think you need to leave.. I gotta get to work soon anyway." He gulps and looks down. 

"Yeah I gotta get to uni.. ca-" 

"An uber should be here soon he'll take you where ever you need to go." I say and he looks confused 

"Louis why are yo-" I cut him off for the third time. 

"Harry listen I need to get ready we can talk some other time." I say coldly before rushing upstairs. 

A few minutes later I hear the front door close and a curly haired boy get into a car not before looking at the house longingly. 

Shit how could I let this happen.. how did I get involved with someone who's in a relationship. I need to talk to Harry maybe ask him to end things with Nick. 

Or maybe I should just move on. 

The second option hurts less people but the second option includes losing Harry. 

So that day I go to work ignoring Casey's pleads of me telling her what's wrong. 

And I go to sleep with 2 missing calls and a text message from Harry, I had to avoid him and move on. 

But my dreams couldn't escape the curly green eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was a bit vanilla as in boring but it’s mostly just a filler for things coming up.. also could someone comment down below some good YouTubers my list is decreasing. X


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine thinking Harry is a top lmao can’t relate

"Let me grab us some more beers and shots it's gonna be a long night lads!" Niall cheers before rushing off to get drinks. 

We were currently at the bar Niall Liam and I. The boys had gone off about how I've been out of contact and Casey had told them I was sad which was not true.   
I wasn't sad nope, okay so maybe I was a little sad but I mean Nick gets to keep Harry who wouldn't be sad. 

Liam was staring at his phone texting away before he smiled big. 

"Mmh find yourself a new fling?" I tease him and he rolls his eyes but his fond smile still playing at his lips. 

"Maybe but anyway don't think you're getting out of telling me why you've been so down who broke little tommo's heart I'll gladly break their face." Liam says defensively and I manage to crack a smile at that. 

I sigh before speaking "Not necessary really, not that you would even hurt a fly, but really I'm fine just missing my family a little it's okay to feel a little blue sometimes innit?" 

Liam doesn't look totally convinced but nods and smiles softly anyway "Well suck it up tonight because we're drinking till we can't walk." Niall suddenly says as comes behind us with a plate full of drinks. 

We all clink our glasses together before drinking the beer.

"Oh guys you know Zayn right?" Liam says making me stop breathing for a second. 

"Zayn? Zayn as in Harry's insanely hot friend?" Liam furrows his eye brows but nods "Yes and don't call him insanely hot." Liam hisses and I can't help but laugh "Sorry Payno he's all yours." He blushes before smiling. 

"Yeah I think Harry and that one tall bloke, his boyfriend I think are also coming along." I suddenly can't breathe again. 

It's been three weeks since I last since Harry three weeks of 4 missed calls and one "I miss you...:(" text message one that was so hard not to reply to I could practically see the pout on his pretty pink lips. 

"Louis are you okay?" Liam asks suspiciously "Yeah I'm good." 

"You looked like you were about to shit your pants." Niall comments "Yeah I just thought I had forgotten to lock my door after I left home." 

They both just nod and Zayn walks in dressed in a black tank top with a red plaid shirt tied around his slim waist, black skinny jeans on and his hair which was last time, in a quiff is now swept to the side making him look adorable. 

Liam's entire face lit up and he's smiling fondly as Zayn walks further in but behind him is someone I've been trying to avoid. 

The curly locks are the first thing I see.   
Then it's him entirely, he's dressed in a lavender colored jumper and surely painted on his jeans. His legs seem to have gotten more heavenly since I last saw them. His lips are still so pretty but not as pretty as his eyes which are still as green as ever expect they don't look as happy anymore but maybe I'm just seeing things. 

His eyes lock on mine and I quickly look down to see Nicks hand laced in between Harry's. 

"Hey Mates." Zayn speaks as he reaches us waving at us. 

"Hi Zayn." Liam is the first to greet him and we all say our greetings back as Niall moves to let Zayn into the booth to sit next to Liam. 

Harry and Nick walk over and I can hear my heart beating. 

"Hey guys." Harry greets kinda quietly and I can feel his eyes on me but Niall hugs him "Nice to see you again Harry thanks for the recipe it was delicious" Wow when did Niall and Harry chat. 

Nick then waved at us all as Harry talked to Niall and Liam waves back I simply nod. 

We all have to move over to let Harry and Nick sit down. 

For the next hour Niall is telling stories in different accents making everyone laugh and I can feel Harry's eyes on me every here and then. 

I'm feeling a little buzzed and I finally look to meet his eyes and I feel trapped again suffocated by Harry and my stupid feelings. 

He gives me a shy smile and I look away immediately. 

"I'm gonna go get some air.." I say before walking outside. 

I ask for a cigarette from a tall blonde girl who was smoking near by she lets me use her lighter as well, before she heads back inside with a smile and a nod. 

A few seconds past before it happens. 

"Came for fresh air? I don't see how with all this smoke around you." Harry says teasingly and I almost choke. 

I look up to see him looking at me almost hopeful, his green eyes shining and his lips as pink as ever. 

I take a long drag and exhale before I hear him sigh besides me. 

"Louis.. can you please talk to me I've tired calling you and texting you and you've been ignoring me and I d-" I cut him off quickly pressing my lips to his. 

I couldn't hold back anymore I just needed this one more time. 

He kisses back immediately I probably taste like cigarettes but he tastes like vodka. 

He attaches his hands around my neck deepen the kiss. 

I finally pull away to breathe and our foreheads lean against each other. Trying to catch our breathes Harry smiles dimples showing off. 

"Meet me later at my place." I whisper and Harry nods hastily.  

It was only half past 10 when Niall had fallen asleep on the table and everyone else but Harry and I were dancing. 

Nick was with a friend which left Harry and I alone. 

"Well little one should we get drinks?" I ask him and he giggles. 

"Little one? You're not over 5'5"

"Oi! I'm big and I'm also big in other ways." I wink and Harry let's out a loud laugh covering his mouth. 

"Now if your done insulting my height I'll be getting those drinks." Harry just grins and walks with me.

At about 11:30 we were all leaving. 

I say goodbye to everyone before going home. My phone beeps as I'm driving home and it's from Harry. 

Coming in 10 minutes ;)

Cheeky lad I can't help but grin I push away all the thoughts I've had before and pretend Nick doesn't exist tonight is just about Harry.

I get home and change into sweatpants before I see the bag, the purchase I had made before I ignored Harry. 

Tonight's gonna be exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s quite obvious but I’ll point out anyway just so no one is confused unless I state it’s from Harry’s point of view it’s always Louis’.. also I have this other book I’ve been wanting to write so that might be a go hopefully it won’t flop like this one. X


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands and knees for two days straight ;)

"Louis I'm here!!" I heard Harry call from the door. 

I walk down to see Harry in black sweats and a pink jumper he smiles at me. 

"You look so tiny and soft." He says smiling softly "Tiny? I'm not tiny I'm big!" I groan 

"Shut up and hug me tiny." He walks up to me and I can't help but open my arms big and wide for him. I feel all fuzzy and warm as I wrap my arms around his waist, his waist is one of my favorite things about Harry Styles. 

"Mmh you smell good.. you smell expensive." I can't help but laugh when Harry had said that as I pull away from the hug. 

"Well Gucci is expensive so I better smell like it." Harry giggles "Gucci huh? Let me be your sugar baby." He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Oi shut your pretty lips and kiss me already." Harry blushes before letting me kiss him. 

He pulls away after a few seconds "Missed you.." I kiss him again maybe he'll understand that I missed him too, because admitting it will mean that I'm attached and when you're attached it leads to either love or heartbreak and I'm not willing to risk it. 

I slip my tongue in and grab his bum before palming his cheeks and he moans softly "Wanna go upstairs?" I ask him and he nods before jumping on me. 

For someone who's so tall he sure is light he wraps his legs around my waist. "Have you ever walked up these stairs I always seem to be carrying you." I tease him and he giggles fuck he's so cute. 

"Shut up Lou and hurry up and get me to the top my Prince Charming." He pinches my cheek as he speaks. 

We end up in my room in less then a minute and Harry's laid on the bed. 

I kiss him immediately again slowly but enough to rile him up. I start kissing down his neck nipping lightly and I can feel him growing in his sweats against me as I'm straddling him. 

He goes limp as I suck on his neck being the submissive person he always is.

"Shirt off." Harry pulls his shirt off before he pulls at the hem of mine trying to tell me to do the same. I pull of his pants revealing his beautiful thighs and legs. I take him in fully as I remove my jeans my eyes admire his tattoos, his hips, and just everything about him. 

I pull my shirt off before going straight for his nipples all 4 of them. 

I roll the nub that's not in my mouth slowly between my fingertips while I nip and lick the one in my mouth. 

Harry is already moaning loudly he's so vocal which makes everything 10x better.

After a few more seconds of me playing with his nipples and making them sore Harry is whining to get touched. 

"Louis need your hands." He begs and I pull away and he whines looking up at me. 

"Hey baby.. I wanna ask you to do something and I'm sorry if it's a little weird for you.." Harry sits up "Go ahead." He nods telling me to continue. 

"So I went shopping a while ago and I was bored and then I saw something and I couldn't help but to think about you and so I went in to the store and I picked out the prettiest pair..and I wanna eat you out so bad while you wear these." I get up and open my drawer pulling out a pink lace pantie with a little black bow in the front but in the back was a heart shaped hole. 

Harry's eyes sparkled and his lips parted. "I get it you don't want to not everyone is-" Harry jumps up and kisses me hard before I get to finish. 

"I love them Louis so much!! I have a few of my own but you know the normal kind. I just didn't know If you would like them or think it's weird I never really wear them." Jesus Christ how does Harry manage to get hotter by the second. 

"Harold how could you keep such a thing from me? Naughty boy mmh gonna need to see them some day yeah?" Harry just giggles but pecks my lips "Gonna put them on be right back." Harry says before running into my bathroom. 

It's been about 2 minutes when I start whining "Harry I know you're purposely taking forever you little tease you probably already have them on." I can hear Harry laughing on the other side of the door. 

Harry opens the door before walking out in nothing but the pink panties he smiles biting his lip slightly. 

I don't think I've ever wanted to ruin someone as much as I have right now.   
I've never found someone so beautiful and perfect. 

"You like them?" Harry says quietly almost insecure. 

"Hands and Knees on the bed." I demand and he nods hurrying to do so. 

"How dare you ask if I like them, you know how fucking beautiful you are right?" Harry practically moans as I speak near his ear nibbling on it a little. 

"Do you want me to eat you out?" Harry nods immediately "Yes Daddy please." 

"Such a pretty boy." I say as I nip on his ass cheek lightly making him squirm. 

"Now don't move and don't cum unless I've said so can you do that for me princess?" I kiss his cheek and he nods before speaking "Yes."

I nip around his hole making him moan. I finally lick a long stripe over his hole and he whines. 

Finally after a few seconds I start moving my tongue making Harry a moaning mess, a loud moaning mess.   
I'm so glad my workers went home early today because no one but me should get to hear these pretty noises. 

"Fuck Lou so good." Harry praises me as he tries to rock his hips and I can tell he's close. I pull down his panties down to his thighs getting a better angle with my tongue making Harry moan louder. 

"Daddy I'm close can I please?" I press my face in deeper and move my tongue faster. 

"Ahh fuck daddy please answer I need to cum." Harry begs and I retreat from eating him out. 

"Yes baby you're being such a good princess you can cum." I say as I reach over and take his cock into my hand pumping him and going back to eating him out until he cums hard all over my hand, his chest and the bed. 

I pull away kissing his sensitive hole before Harry falls onto his stomach exhausted. 

"How was it?" Harry smiled lazily "Amazing.. first time someone's ever done that to me." I almost gasp out loud. 

"Really?" I ask shyly loving the idea of me being the only one who's ever got to taste Harry. Harry nods obviously he's not giving me anymore info other than that. So is Nick into sex until marriage? Or something how does he resist Harry. 

I lift up my hand and lick some of his cum into my mouth. 

"If I were to eat kale too is this how sweet I would taste?" Harry giggles and nods. 

"Pineapple juice is essential." Harry says and takes my hand before tasting himself and I almost cum on the spot. 

"You still need to cum don't you?" Harry asks taking two of my fingers into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks around them. 

"Fuck Harry you're such a tease." Harry pulls off with a pop and sits up wincing a bit but pushes me onto the bed before lowering herself. 

"Wanna make you cum." He flutters his eyelashes and he looks like an angel his green eyes blown wide cheeks tinted red lips swollen from kissing and biting. 

Harry really was breathtakingly beautiful. I mentally take a picture of this something I might no longer get to see.  
\---  
"Her name is Gemma she's older , 24 she's attending school to become a doctor. We haven't spoke much.. but I miss her." Harry says sighing as he pushes his face deeper into my chest. 

It was almost 3 in the morning and we've spent all night talking about our life's like random stories, embarrassing stories like when Harry ran into a wall and apologized to it while everyone was watching him.

Now we were talking about family. Gemma is Harry's sister and she's been in a lot of his stories so I finally asked who she was. 

"Why haven't you spoken?" I ask him and immediately want to take it back as his voice cracks. 

"We uhh just kinda haven't had time to call each other and stuff.." he says quietly and I don't quite believe him but I decided to drop it. I run my hand up and down his arm before I decide to talk.

"Well I have 5 sisters and 1 brother." Harry looks up in surprise. 

"Yeah I know my house was always quite crazy and I only lived with 4 of them the twins Doris and Ernest were just born two months ago." Harry smiles 

"So you have a baby sister and brother? I love babies." Harry gleams and I can't help but smile as I picture Harry holding a baby looking happy and his dimples looking deeper than ever. 

"Yeah we'll step .. my dad left after Lottie the second youngest and the other set of twins also came from Dan which is my moms fiancé they're getting married soon. I don't like to call them step brother or step sister and we're all family I feel the needed to label them differently." Harry is smiling when I look down. 

"Louis, next time you speak to your mum can you thank her?" Harry asks eyes sparkling. 

"For what?" 

"For making an amazing blue eyed human being named Louis Tomlinson." He says his green eyes shining bright and a cheeky smug on his lips. 

"Oi stop being so cheeky." I say as I pinch his cheek and he giggles. 

I caress his cheek slowly a few times before kissing him softly. Harry smiles fondly before pecking my lips one more time. 

"Tell me a bed time story." Harry says turning over and getting comfortable I roll my eyes fondly and tell him a made up story of a frog named Harold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could please leave kudos and comments it really does encourage me to keep writing thank you xx

I wake up to an empty bed but, If I remember last night correctly there should be a curly haired green eyed boy in my bed. 

I check the clock and it's almost noon so of course Harry is up and about. I just thought he would wake me up like he did last time, because morning wood ain't no joke. 

I get out of bed and stand on the soft white carpet in my room and curl my toes into the soft feel. I brush my teeth and have a wee before I see Harry's clothes are still on the ground from the night before. 

Could this little minx be walking around in my house naked. Marisol my maid, could see him or already has seen him. Yeah Marisol is happily married but anybody with eyes can see how beautiful Harry is. 

I quickly slip on my sweatpants and slippers ignoring a t shirt and hurry down stairs. 

I hear some humming before I hear faint talking as I get closer to the kitchen door. 

"Does he now?" I hear Harry say and I stop in front of the door. 

"Yeah he absolutely loves footie." I hear Marisol say, oh so they're talking about me. 

"Might just have to ask him about it then." Harry says before he's telling a stupid joke "Hey wanna hear a joke?" I can just see him smiling madly with his dimples and his cute bunny like teeth on display.

"Loved to." Marisol says before Harry is giggling and I almost want to go in and save her but, I also find myself smiling and so endeared and god I'm so fucked. 

"Why did the baboon ask the giraffe why the long face?" He doesn't even wait for a response before giggling and explaining the joke. "Because he thought his neck was his face." 

Marisol laughs "That was terrible I see why Louis likes you." She says and oh she knows are we really that obvious. 

I decide to walk in before Harry can talk. I had forgotten it was possible Harry would be naked but, no he's in one of my big jumpers it's a light baby blue color that stops right mid length thigh. I have extra clothes for people; who would come and go, like Niall and Liam and I definitely don't regret buying all that unnecessary clothes right about now. 

Harry is also wearing black long socks his milky white thighs look so good in contrast and I just wanna bite them, but that's all he's wearing the jumper and the socks no pants making me want to bend him over the kitchen counter although,I don't think Marisol will appreciate that.

I meet his eyes and I can see as he swallows thickly while dragging his eyes across my chest. 

"Mornin' Marisol." I smile and she smiles back opening her arms for a hug. 

Marisol was basically more of a good friend than a worker. We didn't get to talk much because I use to be constantly working till I got Casey and some other workers to work for me. 

She knows me more than myself sometimes. I think she's just really observant. 

She hugs me and I'm taken by surprise when she whispers in my ear "Keep him, and don't forget to invite me to your wedding." She says softly before pulling away and saying "Harry and I made breakfast so eat up I'll be else where." Marisol walks out smiling and acting like she didn't just suggest I was gonna marry Harry. 

Fuck I wanted to marry Harry and hey that rhymed but, that's not the only reason I wanted to marry Harry. I was just so gone for this boy, I barely even knew him not to ignore the fact that he didn't even fully belong to me. 

"Hi." Harry almost whispers bashfully smiling. 

"Beautiful." Is the only word that tumbles out of my mouth. I quickly move to stand in front of Harry kissing him gently and letting my hand trail on to his neck pulling him in softly. 

His tongue taste like berries, and of course he ate fruit. He parts his lips apart giving me access to slip my tongue in deeper. I pull away before I loose self control and bend him over the kitchen tabletop. 

Harry whines a little chasing after my lips. I peck him on the lips before speaking "Later baby, right now I'm starving so tell what you made." 

Harry nods quickly and grins before  going over to the stove and grabbing a plate before placing everything on it. He hands me the plate which is a fry up and a fruit salad is placed besides me. 

"Harry I don't think adding fruit to a fry up makes it healthy." Harry rolls his eyes but smiles and sits next to me, he has his own plate of full of a fry up as well. 

"Harry Styles can actually eat food that doesn't come from the ground?" I say teasingly. 

"Yes I can Louis I'm not a vegan I just choose to limit my meat and grease." He explains while picking at his bacon. 

The rest of breakfast consist of small talk about bands and music. We then moved over to the couch with the fruit salad Harry had made for us. Harry is now eating our fruit salad while we watch tv well he watches tv while I watch him. 

He's just such a sight I can't believe he's real I was given the privilege to be near this wonderful human. His green eyes are glowing from the sun that is peaking in from the window and his lips are shinny from his fruit. 

He suddenly laughs pulling me out of trance full of Harry Styles and he looks at me a bit taken away when he sees me staring a blush rises to his cheeks instantly. 

"Louueehh"He whines and covers his face. 

"You can't do that!" He swats my arm playfully his cheeks still a light pink shade. He pouts and crosses his arms. 

"Do what?" I say through a small smile and he looks at me looking like a disgruntled kitten. 

"You were staring at me and it gets me all ugh flustered yo-you just can't do that." He rushes out 

"Okay I guess I won't ever look at you again." I say as I look away staring at the tv. I can feel him staring at me as he laughs. 

"Sure like you'll be able to keep your eyes off me." He says sounding oh so sure of himself. I don't respond and keep my eyes on the tv. 

Harry keeps staring at me trying to figure out how to get me to look at him but I keep my eyes solidly on the screen. 

"Louuuu cmon look at me I'm sorry I like it when you stare." He pokes my cheek before rubbing his whole hand against my stubble.

A few seconds go by as Harry keeps rubbing his hand against my jaw until suddenly I have a lap full of Harry.  
I quickly look around him and the little tease attaches his lips to my neck as he places his hands on my favorite place to touch him;his hips. 

He sucks and nibbles on the skin lapping his tongue slightly over it sending shivers down my spine. He runs his long fingers along my hair as he continues to leave a love bite on my neck. 

"Daddy.. look at me please I wanna play." Harry says as he pulls away breathless. I can feel my cock twitch from the use of his specific words. He grinds his hips rutting against my crotch making both of us moan. 

I stop being petty and finally look at him meeting his lust filled eyes "Fuck princess you can't just do that." Harry smiles before completely getting off of me and immediately teases me "Ha you're so weak got you to peek." 

He sits back on the couch giggling but I can tell he's as hard as me. "Yeah you're right I am weak when it comes to you.." I say as I get closer to him whispering in his ear "..but I know you are too I know you want me to bend you over this couch and eat you out till you're sobbing or maybe even fuck you senseless bet you would like that wouldn't you baby.." Harry swallows big and his cheeks turn a light pink and he whimpers. 

"I would kiss you just how you like it nibble on your bottom lip suck on your tongue then I would get right to take off your jumper and kiss those pretty nipples you have sucking on them until you're moaning.." I slowly rub circles into Harry's hip as I continue ".. then I would get right to those thick thighs you have I would get them all marked up, and bite into the flesh just to make you squirm, then I would take off those panties I know your wearing again just for me and-" I was interrupted by Marisol walking into the living room. 

"Cockblock" I heard Harry mutter under his breath and I couldn't help from bursting out with laughter. 

"Sorry Louis for interrupting whatever you guys are watching, but Niall Liam and some boy I don't know is with them he's absolutely beautiful, tall, black hair kinda in a quiff? Did I mention his cheekbones and his brown eyes and the long lashes and he must've been created by the gods them-" I had to interrupt Marisol before she kept obsessing over who I'm pretty sure is Zayn. 

"Okay Marisol we get he's gorgeous." I say chuckling but freaking out inside because why are they here and what am I gonna do about Harry. 

"Anyway I wasn't sure if you were expecting them or not so I told them to wait for you in the kitchen." Marisol says before leaving the room. 

"Fuck why is Zayn here." Harry whispers and looks confused. Of course we could play it off as us just hanging as friends but with the way Harry was dressed I don't think they'd buy it.

"No idea but how about we finish this later yeah I'll see what the boys want and maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and Harry smiled before pressing a light kiss to my lips. 

"I'll see you tomorrow just text me please.. I'll miss you." Harry said pouting a little bit which totally did not make my heart melt, nope I'm fine. 

"Me too baby, okay now just go get changed and go out through the front door I'll distract the boys.. and then message me when you leave." Harry kisses me one more time and I try to deepen it causing him to giggle and pull away. 

"Bye Louis." He says smiling before waiting for me to walk out of the room first, then following me out before he's walking up the stairs. 

I readjust and fix myself up before walking into the kitchen. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were seated at the table discussing something. 

"Oi lads what brings you to my home today?" They all look at me before Niall speaks. 

"Wanted to see you Tommo and maybe hang out drank some pints eat some Nandos." Niall declares smiling brightly. 

"Well then let's do exactly that." I say and Niall basically jumps from the excitement. 

"Okay I'll get the beers and one of you order the food, all on me by the way just because I feel nice today." I say teasingly and Liam smirks knowingly before nodding towards my neck. 

"I can see why who's the lucky lady or lad huh?" Liam questions and I forgot Harry had marked my neck up earlier. I quickly place my hand over it and glare at Liam. 

"Oi Liam shut up before I make you pay for the Nando's." and with that he stays silent and Zayn laughs "Oh by the way Louis this is Zayn you've meet him before, but not sure if you remember you can be quite dense sometimes." Liam teases 

"Alright Liam that's it no Nando's for you, and yeah I remember Zayn hey mate." I nod at Zayn and he does the same as Liam pouts at me. 

After about 30 minuets of watching some random movie Niall chose and eating some Nando's. I finally was able to check my phone to see that Harry had messaged me:

H: Made it out safely almost tripped and died but besides that  see you tomorrow I mean that's if you want to see me, anyway I'm rambling now have a good time with the boys I already miss you xx

I can't help the huge grin across my face which, lucky I can cover with the movie since everyone suddenly bursts out laughing. 

Hopefully everything will work out between Harry and I but it seems too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are coming stay tuned x 
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you guys have twitter you should totally follow me I follow everyone back: @harryxlouislove


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treat People with Kindess

Harry POV 

"It's either you come with me or I speak to my dad." Nick says using the same threat as always.  If there's one thing there is to know about Nick it's that, Nick always gets what he wants. 

"Look Nick I have to attend this, it's an important lecture." Nick rolls his eyes but I can tell he's thinking about it 

"Harry I can't show up without my suppose to be boyfriend." Nick states looking annoyed. "H you can miss this one lecture please for me, I've done so much stuff for you.. you owe me." 

That's the only thing Nick can ever say how much I owe him. I wish things were different, where I wasn't put in this situation, were I could be with Louis and only Louis. 

Speaking of Louis he had messaged me prior to Nick asking me to attend this work cocktail party. He wanted me to come over and I had immediately agreed and now I'll have to break it to him that I can't. 

"Okay I'll be there." I try to smile hoping it's convincing. Nick grins before going to kiss me on the check. 

"Great babe I'll see you at eight please be ready." Nick says as he grabs his coat and keys leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

Fuck! I was looking forward to seeing Louis it's been three days since I last saw him and I'm going mad. I don't know what it is about Louis that keeps me craving for more. I could never get enough of him or get sick of him.

To Louis:   
Are you busy?? I was wondering if we could meet up sooner imy xx

I wait for Louis to reply and decide to get dressed in some comfortable clothes going with some sweatpants that may or may not be from Louis' house.

From Louis:  
H you're such a softie and let me just finish something up see you soon baby xx  
—-  
"Hi Baby!" Louis says as he pecks my lips "How'd you get here?" 

Zayn had just dropped me off at Louis's house which thankfully he saw as nothing else than me visiting a friend speaking of Louis he seemed to be all bubbly.

"Zayn, and you seem extra chirpy today I don't remember sucking your dick today?" I say shyly and Louis giggles 

"I may have had something before I got here needed a stress reliever.." Louis giggles before pressing kisses all over my face. "You're so cute baby want you all to myself." Louis says in between kisses making me feel warm and happy. 

"You smoked weed didn't you?" I ask and by the red in Louis' eyes I could tell he did. 

"Yes I did , but I saved some for you..that's only if you want to princess, wanna shot gun?" Louis smiles and I nod rapidly and he pulls me into a hug and then walks us over to his back porch with an arm around my waist protectively making me smile. 

He pulls out a blunt along with his lighter. 

"Have you done this Hazza?"Louis asks me with concern in his eyes.  

"Yes Lou I've smoked a blunt before I'm friends with Zayn." Louis chuckles and lights up the blunt taking a drag before turning to me, and motioning me to come closer. 

He leans in close but not where our lips meet he presses his hand into the back of my neck pulling me closer. I suck the smoke into my mouth then we both pull away as I inhale the smoke and let it hit the back of my throat. We repeat this a couple of times and I take a long drag to finish it off and Louis stares swallowing thickly. 

"Baby you look so gorgeous." He says before straddling my hips and snogging my face off. This high I'm on couldn't beat the feeling I get when Louis is kissing me and holding me. He wraps his hands around my neck his nails playing with the hair at the nape of my neck as he softly licks his way into my mouth. 

I feel utterly blissed out not only because I'm high but because of the way Louis Tomlinson makes me feel. No one and I mean no one has ever made me feel this way. When I'm with Louis I feel warm and giddy all the time and like I could be myself without any judgement at all. Louis was just on a whole another level of human being he was a literal angel. 

We pull away breathless and he lays his forehead against mine panting. "Let's get inside and get something to eat?" He asks 

"You mean let's go inside so you can corrupt me into eating your junk food?" I roll my eyes playfully 

Louis gasps "Who told you?" I push him off me softly and he laughs and when I notice the crinkles by his eyes and the delight in his ocean eyes I realize that I don't ever wanna let him go. 

—

Louis and I are coming down from our high as we cuddle on his couch and watch some old films together. He presses lazy kisses into my neck before I notice they've stopped and he's fallen asleep. 

I keep watching the film feeling my eyes get droopy when suddenly a ringtone fills the silent room and it wasn't the familiar ringtone from my phone. It was Louis' phone ringing and vibrating as I debated as to if I should wake him or not Louis makes my choice for me. He groans and mumbles something incoherent and reaches over me to grab his phone off the coffee table. 

"Hello?" His voice is deep with sleep making his accent thicker and who knew I could get hard from hearing an accent god everything with Louis was just hot. 

Louis continues to talk but what catches my ear is when he starts talking about a cocktail party. 

"At eight, okay I know where the place is so no need for the address and I'll be there." Louis speaks sounding so professional but groggy. 

He hangs up and sighs before holding me tighter and peppering me with kisses. 

"Baby I gotta get to some work thing so I guess I'm gonna have to say goodbye to you soon." Louis pouts and I smile internally freaking out that he would have to see me there with Nick. 

Maybe it wasn't the same party right that's a possibility..oh who am I kidding it's at eight that's when Nick is picking me up and it's a work thing as Louis had said and it was a work thing for Nick too. 

"It's okay Lou we can just see each other tomorrow." Louis nods and begins kissing down my neck before out right pinching my nipple making me whimper he smirks before whispering hotly in my ear 

"But we have a good hour to do anything we want princess, so tell me what do you want." Louis says before nipping at my sweet spot by my ear making me shudder and my jeans get tighter. 

"Anything." I finally say and it takes less than five minutes before we're just in our underwear once Louis sees my pink panties he palms himself and his eyes are almost black. 

Louis knows exactly what to do with me what I like and how I like it something that's never happened with anyone else not even with Nick. Of course Nick and I have had sex but it hasn't happen since the whole deal and to be honest it wasn't ever that great I could tell the chemistry wasn't there since day one. 

With Louis I could feel the sparks flying between us the electricity in my blood when we were like this when we were being imitate with each other. Louis eats me out again and it turns out that might be my new favorite thing as I'm a panting mess trying to even my breathing so I'm not so loud. 

"Baby stop you can be loud no one but me is gonna hear you, I wanna hear how good my tongue makes you feel scream if you want princess." Louis says pulling away but digging his face right back in after he's done speaking. 

His nails are digging into the flesh of my bum making it all feel so fucking good I didn't know how long I was gonna last. 

Louis pulls away just as I was about to come that fucking tease. 

"Feeling good?" He whispers into my ear 

"I was so good Lou.. I need you in me, need your cock to fill me up." I say feeling desperate and suddenly Louis stops his movements from where he was rubbing his hands on my sides. 

"I- um." He doesn't finish before just going back in with his tongue and giving me a light smack on my bum letting me know I could cum. I'm still in my post orgasm state that I don't notice Louis was already standing up staring at the ground. 

"So um I gotta get ready for that party.." Louis says not meeting my eyes. 

"Okay? but don't you want me to help you with that." I say pointing to his very hard dick.

Louis shakes his head no "I'll just text you later okay I don't wanna be late and disappoint my boss." Although he's acting strange he still walks me to the door leaving me with a hug and a kiss goodbye.   
———

I call a cab back to my apartment still thinking about Louis as I shower and get ready for this whole thing with Nick. 

I wondered what was gonna happen if Louis was at this work cocktail party the odds of seeing him were slim surely they're would be a lot of people there. I just had to try and remain calm I just know Louis will lose it again if he sees me with Nick. 

I can tell how jealous it makes him when I'm with Nick and the glares he throws at us and sure it's hot when he's all worked up over me, but I hate hurting Louis. 

It's now eight as I slip on my boots and shake out my hair again. There's a knock at my door and it must be Nick. 

"Ready to go?" He asks smiling at me smelling too much of cologne and I try not to grimace. I think Nick and I were better off as friends I wish I could've realized that sooner. 

—-

"This is Harry my lovely boyfriend." Nick introduces me to his workers using the exact same phrase everytime. 

Since my mum raised me right I didn't act as annoyed as I felt. I shook everyone's hand smiling brightly and let Nick prance me a around like a trophy wife. 

I was annoyed with his fake act he was acting posh and as if we were so deeply in love. I was never in love with Nick infatuated yes but obviously that was a big mistake. 

"Oh look H isn't that your friend Louis?" Nick says and I look over to see Louis looking so fucking beautiful how can someone look this good he must not be real. 

He's wearing his usual tight black skinny jeans topped with a blazer and a black button down. His hair taking on its usual beautiful mess. I want him to bend me over the closest table. 

It's like Louis could feel me staring because he suddenly looks over and does a double take looking lost for words. 

"Let's go over to say hi." Nick says pushing us over to Louis. 

"Louis, hello it's been a while since I've seen you." Nick is the first to speak holding out his hand. I look down at my feet before finally looking up and Louis looks at me dumbly as he shakes Nick hand.  

"Yeah haven't seen either of you for a while, Harry how have you been?" Louis turns the attention to me and holds out his hand I shake it politely loving the warm feel of his hands. 

"I've been good what about you?" Louis smiles but it looks forced before speaking "I'm doing good too." Louis is just starting at me like he's trying to figure me out, and I don't know how I feel about it. 

"So anyway Louis what brings you to the party I had no idea you worked within the same area." Nick speaks up and Louis finally looks away. 

"I'm the CEO of the company JDL I'm sure you've heard of it or at least seen it pretty hard to miss we're over by the central highway." Nick stiffens next to me 

"Tomlinson right? I had no idea you were Dan's kid, I'm Peter's kid.." Nick and Louis give each other a look which seemingly reads disgust. 

"Grimshaw? You did look familiar.. and by that I mean old." I gasp and Nick gasps too while Louis just laughs 

"Only joking mate, but obviously our companies don't clash together, quite the competition we are aren't we?" Louis sips on his drink like he didn't just insult Nick twice and I try not to laugh. 

"Yes, to be fair you guys are but I think we can handle anything at the Grims." Nick says proudly the Grims being the name of Nick's family shit company. 

Louis just throws him a smile that is obviously forced. 

"Well I'll see you lots later, I've got to go see how much money our stocks are making it's been green all month." Louis smiles mockingly this time at Nick obviously trying to rub it in his face that his company is better. He than walks away without a glance at me. 

"What a prick isn't he? Takes after his dad, Harry I think you should stop talking to him he might just be using you to get to me." I never realized how much of a prick Nick can really be, and I almost wanted to slap him for calling Louis one. 

"Just let it go Nick, let's go find Peter shall we I'm sure he's dying to see you." That was a lie Peter; Nicks dad definitely had a favorite and that was his younger brother, William Grimshaw. Will was only 5 years younger than Nick but somehow he won over Peter's heart. He didn't enjoy Nick's company as much as Peter's. 

I always wondered how much that hurt Nick.   
He grew up unloved and ran away three times from home before he got his shit together and got into the family business. Their mom; Eileen wasn't much help in the situation she just wanted money. I do feel some pity for Nick sometimes but then I remember I'm like a prisoner to him. 

"Yeah sure I'm sure he's already found Will by now, probably talking about how he's getting the company instead of me." Nick huffs before we go to find his dad. 

"Oh hello Nick my first son I've missed you." Peter is old white hair and all but definitely still a good liar. 

"Hello father, I brought Harry with me like you asked." Oh so that's why Nick was pushing this I should've known. 

"Oh yes just wanted to make sure he was still involved in your life." Peter smiles widely and I force a smile on my face. 

"Hi Peter, yes I'm very involved in Nick's life, he is my boyfriend after all." I say pulling Nick into my side. 

"I hope so wouldn't have to end some things right, I wouldn't want to ruin some life's over this, now would I Harry?" Peter whispers lowly still holding a stupid smile on his face after his threat.

"No sir there is not." I smile but inside I was fuming until I remember why and who I'm doing this for. 

Peter smiles nodding his head before Nick, and now Will all begin their own conversations. I walk away slowly hoping they won't notice I needed some air and maybe a drink. 

I grabbed a drink before heading outside sitting on a bench nearby. 

"Styles is dating a Grimshaw mmh?" I could recognize that voice anywhere; Louis. He sits next to me a new drink in his hand as well. 

"I didn't know that you guys were rivals if you're asking that Louis." Louis looks frustrated but still so beautiful especially with the moon shining on him at this angle. Louis doesn't say anything just stares at the sky and keeps drinking. Suddenly he's looking at me deeply before speaking.

"Harry can you explain to me what is it about Nick that you like so much?" There's the topic I've been avoiding. Louis asking that question makes it all so real, and I don't know if I'm ready to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Harry   
> More to come soon x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Great deserves a Grammy

"Harry can you explain to me what is it about Nick that you like so much?" I finally ask the question I've been dying to ask. 

"I- I don't know it's complicated Louis." Harry says in a hushed tone, "But can we have this talk somewhere else more private and possibly maybe another time?" He looks around probably making sure no one is hearing this.

I gently tug his wrist so he could follow me, I drag him to the back of the building where surely no one, but trash cans would be there.   
We get there and fortunately no one was there nothing but some trash cans in the distance and a street lamp. I looked up at Harry and fuck him for being this beautiful, the light shows off all his beautiful features in the dark. 

"We're talking about this right now! You have no idea how it fucking feels to see you with him, and for me to pretend like what we're doing isn't...cheating behind someone's back." I'm so frustrated and can feel myself getting worked up. While Harry looks like a small child who's just been yelled at for the first time. 

I continue ranting, "Harry you make me feel things fuck and I- just tell me one thing and I'm asking you to be honest." Harry nods immediately, his green eyes glazed as if he's trying not to cry. 

"Do you love him?" My voice comes out shaky as I say the one sentence I've been scared of asking. 

Harry speaks almost immediately, "No Louis I don't love him, and I don't think I have ever loved him." he looks at me with a straight face. 

I can't believe maybe this will work out for us and I feel relieved, "Are you sure? please don't lie to me baby." I hold his hand in my mine rubbing circles in it with my thumb.

"Yes Louis I mean it I don't love him." I can't help but smile and then sigh.

"Harry I believe you, but I just can't keep doing this unless you break up with him..and I know it won't be easy but that's the only way I can be with you, and maybe we could be in a real proper relationship." I smile at that as images of taking Harry out on real dates and getting to hold him anywhere I please, start flashing through my mind. 

Harry tenses up underneath my hold, "Louis I can't do that its complicated please don't make me do this.." a tear slips his eye and I drop his hand. 

"What do you mean it's complicated, he isn't hurting you is he?" I ask immediately filled with concerned and Harry shakes his head no, looking serious and honest. 

"What is it then you just told me you didn't love him, were you lying?" I feel angry and sad and too many emotions at once, and I can't believe this is happening. 

"I don't love him.. it's just complicated and If you could let me ex-" Harry's voice comes out shaky and wavering. I cut him off immediately not wanting to hear his excuses anymore. 

"No Harry, I just need you to end it and if you can't I can't be with you so choose right now it's Nick or me!" I practically growl and Harry's cheeks are tear stained. 

"Louis please I like you so so so much but I can't break up with Nick, It's not that I love him or even feel any attraction it's just-" Harry cuts himself off letting out a small sob which makes my heart break, maybe even more than this words. 

My heart hurts when I realize this is the end of Harry and me. "Fucking hell Harry please stop crying baby I wish I would've met you before this, but you have a bloody boyfriend and I can't do this anymore.." I sigh holding back my own tears, "Harry I don't want anymore excuses if I meant as much as you mean to me I think you could end it with Nick, I.. I wish you the best and maybe one day if you're done with this twat of a boyfriend find me.." I feel empty as I speak and a tear slips down my cheek and I harshly wipe it off. 

"Fuck no Louis please stay, stay you mean so much to me to!" Harry pleads but I'm already walking away before I turn to look him. The street lamp showing off his blotchy tear stained cheeks. Even when he's crying he's beautiful I allow myself a long look before walking further away. 

I reach the front of the building and text my boss that I don't feel so great and had to go home. 

"Fuck!!" I scream and punch the nearest thing near me. Which was definitely not a good idea the wall was definitely concrete. I wince in pain but somehow also loving the distraction from the ache in my heart. 

My knuckles are bleeding and I'm sure I broke my wrist as it hurts to move it. I jump into my car speeding off to the nearest liquor store. 

—- 

"Liam how are you buddy feels like ages since I've seen you?" I giggle and one handily hug Liam who looks like he's was just about to go to bed. 

"Louis what the hell, are you drunk and you were driving what's wrong with you!" Liam scolds me grabbing my keys from my hand. 

"Oh father Liam I'm sorry I just wanted to get drunk, and I kinda forgot I was the one driving." Liam rolls his eyes before hugging me. 

"Louis let's get you some water and pills, so we can talk about what's wrong you haven't done this since highschool." He rubs his hand up and down my back before walking away. 

I sit on Liam's couch and try to not think about Harry but fuck I can't. It's hard to believe he's gonna be out of my life for who knows how long. I already miss his dumb green eyes, curly hair, dimples, and stupid  jokes. I can't believe he chose Nick over me, I've never felt this heart broken. 

I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't realize Liam was next to me until he was rubbing my back again. Then it all hit me the pain in my wrist, and the fact that I had just let Harry go. 

I'm sobbing when Liam pulls me into his chest whispering gentle words in my ear to soothe me. 

"Liam fuck I lost him he's gone probably forever and, I think I loved him Liam I think I was in love." Liam doesn't even comment just holds me and proceeds to hug me tighter and pushes a bit too hard on my wrist making me wince. 

"Holy fuck Louis!" Liam practically screams, "What is wrong with your hand?" 

"I might've punched a wall.." I hiccup from the alcohol and Liam frowns. 

"We're going to the emergency room right now, but don't think I'm letting this go once you sober up we're gonna talk about this okay Lou." Liam says making me feel like a small child getting scolded in grade school but I nod nonetheless. 

Liam is driving us to the er in my car and I was sobering up already, when I realized what I had said. Holy shit I had told Liam I loved Harry. I knew I couldn't admit it to myself but it felt so real now that it was spoken. 

I loved shit still love Harry and now we're over and he's gone. I feel the same empty and numb feeling at the realization that maybe Harry and I weren't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of the story!   
> Hope you enjoyed x 
> 
>  
> 
> Lmaoo totally kidding but almost the end :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Louis Tomlinson

"How you holding up mate?" Liam asks looking really concerned as he sits on my bed next to me. I stare down at the cast around my ring finger. Luckily I had only broken one finger and just needed three stitches. 

"Yeah I'm good mate fingers' feeling better." I certainly was not feeling better. Three weeks have gone by since the night I broke it off with Harry. He had called only once in those two weeks, other then that I didn't see nor hear from him. 

"So you're going down to your mum's place then?" Liam asks looking at my packed suit case. I had decided that some motherly love and seeing my family would make me feel better. 

"Yeah probably not till tomorrow, mum said there up at my aunties right now." I try to sound cheerful about it but Liam totally isn't buying it. 

"Louis.. we need to talk mate, I don't want to push you but c'mon we're best friends aren't we? We tell each other everything, well we're suppose to.." Liam gives me his puppy eyes making me feel worse about not telling him, "Niall's coming over with pizza and ice cream and some movies, you'll have both of our support." He smiles patting my thigh. 

"I'd like that I think maybe talking about it will make feel better." I give him a small smile and he nods. 

"Hey lads I'm here and I come bearing gifts!" Niall says coming in through the front door, which was probably unlocked and Liam grins. 

"Right on time! Let's go Louis." Liam drags me to the sofa in my living room. Niall hugs me, "Oh mate you look like a proper mess." Niall says and Liam elbows him. 

"What I'm just saying it as it is, mate you gotta come clean what's got you all bummed? I don't like this side of Louis. I like the funny twat I call my best friend." They both pout at me, and I don't know where I would be without my incredible friends. 

"Okay well let me start from the beginning." I tell them everything from meeting Harry on the tube to all the sneaking around behind Nick's back. By the end I had managed to only cry a little. 

"Harry is that lad we met at the bar right?" Niall asks and I nod. Liam looks at me in sympathy. 

"So who called it off?" Niall asks and I remember Harry's tear stained cheeks. 

"I did, couldn't handle seeing him with Nick anymore." I sigh as I clean my eyes and Niall looks in thought. 

"I was wondering why you seemed so happy lately, you bought us a bunch of Nandos. Should've known you were getting you're dick sucked." Niall says and Liam glares at him. 

I can't help but snort out a laugh which makes us all laugh, to the point where we're laughing so hard none of us can breathe. I know there just trying to cheer me up and I feel so grateful for them. 

"Okay I have to confess something Louis." Liam says once we have calmed down. He looks tense and a little uneasy. 

"Go on." Liam takes a deep breathe, "Okay so you know how Zayn and I have been hanging around, well we're kinda .. boyfriends." Niall and I gasp at the same time.

"I know I know, but we can talk about that in a second I wanted to say that we had both kinda knew." I look at him confused to how they would know. 

"Zayn told me had seen you guys almost kiss at the bar, he also got lost looking for the bathroom that one time at your house, and saw you guys in the living room, and he said it looked really sexual." I sigh remembering that day, the night before that Harry and I had cuddled to sleep again. 

"Is he gonna tell Nick?" I ask and Liam shakes his head no immediately, "No he's not, I don't know if you noticed or not but Zayn isn't a fan of Nick." I frown about to ask why when Niall speaks up. 

"Thank you for telling us Louis, but now it's time to watch some funny films, eat junk, and cheer up!" He cheers grabbing a bag of crisp before playing the movie. 

I couldn't help but wonder why Zayn wouldn't like his best friends boyfriend. I decide I need to stop thinking about Harry and focus on the film.   
———

"Louis!!" Daisy one of my younger sisters, yelled running into my arms. Soon I had more screams and a bunch of arms around me. 

"Girls let's not suffocate your brother to death."  My mum says smiling fondly. 

They all let go and start rambling about their life's and I can't keep up all at once. They all are trying to impress me with their grades and accomplishments which makes me smile.

"Okay listen up! I really do wanna hear all about this but please one at a time from youngest to oldest." The oldest groan and the youngest cheer. Doris grabs my wrist and pushes me down on the armchair before raising her hands for me to sit her on my lap. 

She smiles before speaking and that's how the rest of my day goes constant chatter about my siblings life's and spending time doing stupid stuff. Until it was time to talk to Mum who I knew was waiting to talk about my life. 

"So, not that I didn't miss you or love your company but what are you running away from? The cops?" She smiles obviously teasing. 

"Oops you caught me." I say as serious as possible and she swats at my chest laughing. 

"You know you got this personality from me right." She brags smiling to her self as I roll my eyes but feel fond of my mum. 

"You also got the trait of falling in love with the wrong people then trying to run away from them." She says sipping away at her tea after dropping that bomb. 

"How did you know?" I feel so exposed but I should've known that a Mum knows best. 

"I've been through sadly many heartbreaks darling, and trust me I know one when I see one. So who's the lucky women or man?" She gestures for me to sit at the kitten table when suddenly Lottie comes storming in. 

"Aha I knew it! You didn't just come to visit you met someone!" She yells across the kitchen before sitting down at the table. 

Mum just laughs and I roll my eyes as Lottie sits there waiting for me to go on. "Spill all the tea, Tomlinson." 

I take a seat looking at both of them who look so interested, "You two are just so nosy!" They both just give me looks waiting for me to start. 

"Okay so I met this boy Harry, on the tube because I haven't bought a new car and mine is shit. Anyway I'll keep this short, he spilled coffee on me offered to pay for dry cleaning. Since I am a true gentleman," Lottie's coughs out a laugh and Mum just rolls her eyes. 

"I am! But whatever I said he could and we exchanged numbers. He did get it dry cleaned to which, I paid for and he was upset about it so I invited him for drinks with the lads. I don't know what it was about him he's just so beautiful with his green eyes, pouty lips, and his dimples should be illegal." I sigh thinking about Harry's wonderful features. 

"This is the part where you're both gonna hate me. I found out he had a boyfriend, but obviously it didn't stop either of us. After the day of the club, we hung out and things lead to another." Lottie and my Mum don't say anything so I keep elaborating. 

"He's so endearing so I couldn't get rid of him and feelings developed as we kept fooling around with each other. We never really talked about his boyfriend he would call and Harry would go, and I would be so upset after. So finally at the work party that Dan couldn't be at. He was with his boyfriend, and something in me snapped and I asked him to break up with him." Lottie gives me a look of sympathy. 

"And he said no?" She asks and I nod biting on my bottom lip to stop myself from crying again. 

"Look love, what you did wasn't right doing stuff behind someone's back. I'm not quite happy that you would do that but did this boy try to give you an explanation?" My Mum asks and I think about how Harry had wanted to explain things. 

"He did yes, but I didn't wanna hear it he said he didn't love him so why couldn't he leave him?" Lottie gives me a look before groaning. 

"Louis you're an idiot why wouldn't you let him explain? Obviously there's a reason, what if.. you know it's abusive." Lottie whispers as if she was telling us a secret. 

"No no it's not I made sure of that, I don't see any other reasons to which he couldn't leave him." I rub at my forehead as I think about what Harry and Nick are doing right now. 

"Maybe you should've just let him explain. You never know what's going on in someone's life unless you listen." Mum agrees immediately. 

"She's right dear. You need to talk to Harry and you need to let him explain, and after he's explained then you're allowed to make decisions." She says and I can't help but feel that their right. 

"Is that how you got the broken finger? Got frustrated and punched something as always?" Lottie says while rolling her eyes and I look down at my finger. 

"You people know too much about me it's getting scary." I pretend to be scared and Lottie stands to leave. 

"Talk to the boy and let him explain. Next time you come it better be with him, or his address because I'll need to beat him up if he breaks you're heart again." She says before walking out the kitchen. 

I look over at my Mum who just shakes her head grinning before giving me a look, "Don't look at me like that she got that sass from watching you." She then leaves the kitchen as well, leaving me with my thoughts. 

So it was settled when I return to London I had only one thing to do and that was let Harry explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter the end is coming soon tho but enjoy x


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tRuTh- Zayn

"I can call him right now and ask for his apartment number?" Liam pulls out his phone looking for my signal of agreement before doing anything. 

I had come back to my house and called Liam over explaining to him that I decided I want to see Harry. He agreed I should hear him out and brought up Zayn talking about how bad Harry was holding up. I couldn't help it when my heart ached at the thought of Harry being sad. 

"I'm so fucking nervous Liam, what if he does love him? I don't think I could ever recover from this heart break." I frown and Liam placed his hand on my knee giving it a squeeze to reassure me. 

"Louis it's better to know the truth then to keep living a lie. You're gonna go to his place and you're gonna let that boy explain." Liam says assertively and I take a deep breathe. 

"Okay, call him." Liam smiles at me giving me a thumbs up before he calls Zayn. 

—

The door was only a few feet away as I paced around in circle pulling at my hair. I needed to hear his explanation. I was somehow scared of what it was holding him back, what if he's in trouble? I don't think I could handle knowing anything bad has happened to someone like Harry. 

I take the biggest breath probably known to mankind before knocking. Everything feels a bit surreal when I hear a "I'll be right there!"   
I can feel my heart beat faster and a lump in my throat. 

When the door finally opens Harry stands there in sweats with a Britney Spears T-shirt on. He looks surprised as he gasps, loud enough that I wouldn't be surprised if his  neighbors heard. 

"Louis, um hi." He squeaks his cheeks flushing red when he looks down at his clothes. I give him a forced smile feeling a little relaxed. His eyes are little dull as if he had been crying instead of sleeping. His hair is in a bun but doesn't look washed. 

"Hi, can we talk?" He looks surprised again but nods making space for me to walk into his apartment. If there was a way to represent Harry Styles it was definitely this. His apartment walls were a light pink almost white but you could see the pink to it. Fairy lights were hung under some paintings, house plants all around, and his soft white couches matched his small fuzzy white carpet. 

The atmosphere in the room was soft and gentle and welcoming. It felt cozy definitely more closed in than my house but some how it kinda felt like home. 

"Tea?" Harry timidly asks watching me look around. I nod not explaining how I like it, knowing exactly how perfect Harry makes my tea. 

He gestures towards his couches, "You can sit down if you like or stand, or just do whatever you like because I'm not trying to tell you what-" Harry rambles and I can't help but laugh a bit. I almost forgot how much of a dork Harry is. 

"Harry it's fine I'll sit down, thank you." His cheeks are still flushed and he nods pursing his lips. I take a seat on his very comfortable couch and wait for him to sit as well. 

"Thank you." I say as Harry hands me my tea he gives me a small smile back. He takes a seat far from me unsure about where to sit. Harry's about to speak before I notice a paused Ryan Gosling on the tv. 

"Were you watching the notebook?" I can't help but tease and Harry whips his head towards the TV. 

"Okay don't take the piss you totally like this movie too!" Harry says but turns off the TV I smile at him before remembering why I'm here. 

"Anyway.. what did you want to talk about?" Harry asks shyly looking uncomfortable. I sit my tea down before I move over and grab his hand. I rub my thumb into his wrist and he physically relaxes. 

"Relax Harry I just decided I wanted to hear you explain to me why your relationship with Nick can't end?" Harry tenses again before taking a deep breath. 

"Really?" Harry asks wide eyed and I nod before letting his hand rest on my leg. 

"Okay.. it's a long story but I'll try to explain everything. So basically it started in High-school, Nick and I became friends around the end of sophomore year. I had just started to realize I liked boys at this time to. Nick was such a good friend really, he was always there which wasn't a good thing in the end. Anyway I was experimenting with my sexuality, I met a boy and I don't think Nick liked that. His name was Adam and we went on a couple dates, Nick had tried telling me that he was no good and I needed to break up with him. I obviously was stupid enough to believe the things Nick would tell me so I broke it off with him. So now I only had Nick in my life again and that's when it happen." Harry takes a breath his eyebrows furrowed. 

"My dad owns apartments around England. I don't know if you noticed the sign but we own this too and he had lost everything. He was going bankrupt, he lied to my mum about our money issues. He was desperate and had gotten involved in some gang that gave him a huge loan. The gang wanted stuff back in return and one day during dinner when he hadn't completed, they showed up to our house with guns. One guy held his gun to my mum's head threatening her life! She almost lost her life Louis, I was so scared." Tears are streaming down his face as he cuddles up to me moving closer. 

"My dad pleaded for a few more days so he got beat up horribly. He was hospitalized which only added bills to our money issues. I told Nick everything and I'm guessing he told his entire family. The morning after I had told Nick his dad had called mine asking for him to meet him. They made a contract and this is going to sound terrible and I still can't believe it, but they made me as part of that contract." Harry is sobbing into my neck as I rub his back. 

"We had them over for dinner and that's when they had informed my mum and I. At the time Nick's dad wanted marriage which my mum had heavily disagreed to and Nick had also said no. Gemma was still in so much shock after the gang situation and wouldn't speak for anything. Nick acted like I was some prize possession as he smiled at me saying everything was gonna be okay and we were meant to be. I had no say in this and my mum was also hopeless so she apologizes almost every time I speak to her." Harry wipes at his tears and drinks some of my tea clearing his throat. 

"So the contract also made my dad part of the Grimshaw company meaning he was gaining money again. Nick's dad had a talk with me and I was still a teenager scared, and ignorant. He told me if I ever broke Nick's heart he would make sure that gang killed my entire family. I was so scared so I made sure Nick was always happy, always doing everything for him. I felt like a prisoner but Gemma made everything feel a little bit better. So the contract was suppose to end on my eighteen birthday, but Nick's dad offered to pay for Gemma's full ride to university if he could extend the contract. Once again I had no say and my dad agreed immediately as he was under the impression I was in love with Nick. So now the contract is gonna end on my 28th birthday." Harry sighs, "I only got into this university because Nick wanted to go wherever I went and his dad paid for both of our tuition. So you see this is why I can't leave Nick not because I'm in love, but because I need to keep my family safe and to be honest I didn't and don't have a choice." 

I try taking it all in never expecting something like this. Harry is still sobbing into my neck and I try to calm him down. After he calms down a bit I decide to speak. 

"I'm so sorry that happen to you Harry. Your family didn't deserve any of that and I'm sorry Nick's dad is a manipulating prick. I should've let you explain you didn't deserve to be hurt again." I kiss his forehead holding him in my lap now. 

"I wish I hadn't met Nick at all, but if it means I got to met you because of this then I wouldn't change anything. I really like you Louis and I wish things were different. I would love nothing more then to able to be proper boyfriends and to be able to show you off." Harry smiles weakly playing with the hem of my T-shirt. 

"Baby I wish for the same thing and we're gonna make it happen. I'm not letting you stay in this contract or with Nick. We're gonna get through this together." I intertwine our hands and press kisses all along Harry's knuckles. 

"I don't know Louis, my family is literally in their hands. My mum has been asking for a divorce but my dad won't sign the papers, I think if he were out of our lives we could be okay again." Harry sighs and I suddenly remember who I am. 

"Oh love! I have my own ties don't forget I'm CEO of a company, that my stepdad happens to entirely own. I could help you with any money problems, and we have good lawyers that could easily get your mom her divorce. We break those contracts rip them to shreds and then we could get restraining orders on Nick's dad and all of them. We can make this work I know we can." Harry looks at me with his green eyes before smiling so big and kissing me until we're both out of breath. 

He suddenly frowns , "Wait I don't want you paying for all of this, I promise we can pay you back once-" I cut him off with a peck on his lips. 

"Baby I don't want your money, if having to pay millions means safety for you and your family, and for me to have you all to my self I would give up my entire money." I say honestly feeling my heart flutter with the look Harry gives me.

"Louis Tomlinson where have you been my entire life." Harry says crying again and kisses me all over. 

—

"Wow this situation is messed up. I'll call my lawyers and they'll call Anne Cox is that her name?" Dan asks and I nod every since yesterday when Harry and I made up and he told me everything, I came to see Dan as soon as I could. I explained the entire situation to him and he agreed we could help out.

"Yes that's her we also need to break that contract." Dan agrees writing it down on his notebook. After we discuss more things involving Harry's situation Dan finally says it. 

"You're in love with him aren't you?" He asks giving me a knowing look I can't help but blush. 

"Shit, am I that obvious?" I ask sheepishly feeling vulnerable with how clearly my feelings can be inspected. 

"A little, I can tell because I would be willing to do anything for your mum, just like you're willing to do anything for Harry. You've also got heart eyes whenever you speak of him. I just wanna say I'm gonna try to do everything in my power to get this to work out for you two." I immediately hug him and feel grateful to have someone like him in my life. 

"Thank you so much Dan this means so much to me." I give him the biggest smile and we settle on meeting again once the lawyers have reviewed our case. We say our goodbyes and I immediately drive over to Harry's flat. 

—-

"Zayn has proof!" Harry yells excited and I have no idea what he's on about. He had just let me into his apartment his phone pressed into his ear and smiling at me. I've been sitting on the couch for about ten minutes before Harry hung up and started yelling. 

"What are you on about?" I ask and Harry throws himself onto my lap kissing me quickly. 

"Hi, and I'm talking about Nick." I give Harry a confused look so he explains, "Zayn found out that Nick had been cheating on me with some other twink! He had taken a video of them snogging the day before he found out about you and me. I'm guessing he thought our relationship was just fucked up, and didn't say anything. Anyway, to the point he still has the video and we could use it against Nick." Harry looks pleased as he smiles. 

"He's been cheating on you? I thought he was in love with you?" I asked and Harry just shrugs. 

"I think he gave up on me and decided to move on he should've just broken the contract. I would never promote cheating, I felt bad when we starting doing it but I'm glad he did, I think this really is gonna work out for us Louis! Oh and I'm gonna break up with him tonight." Harry sounds a bit terrified so I rub his back reassuringly.

"You sound a bit scared love why?…Nick would never do anything bad to you right?" I ask feeling my stomach twist in disgust and the thought of Nick causing Harry pain in any way gets my blood boiling. 

"I don't think so he's never done anything, but Nick always gets his way if you haven't noticed." Harry sighs pouting so I peck his lips. 

"It's gonna be okay Haz because I’m here to support you through anything. If you want I could come with?” Harry smiles at me but shakes his head. 

“Thank you Lou but I wanna do this myself. I’m gonna stand up for myself, and finally speak up.” 

The rest of night was spent cuddling and watching movies, until Harry falls asleep pressed to my chest snoring softly. I could only hope that everything turns out okay for us, but somehow I knew it would because love always wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of a turn, but I hope it’s still enjoyable thx for reading x


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END?

"This is Harry." I say before Doris and Ernest attack his legs in hugs the twins just wave and smile , and Fizzy and Lottie blush as he shakes their hands. 

"Wow Lou he's so hot." Lottie whispers into my ear and I roll my eyes at her but smile. 

"Yeah I know but hands off I already have dibs." I reply and she shakes her head fondly.

"Are you Lou's boyfriend?" Daisy asks as Harry is sat on the couch as she plays with his hair. 

"Just a friend.." Harry blushes and I feel my own cheeks warm up. 

"Well then you can be my boyfriend!" Daisy cheers cheekily making me stick out my tongue at her. Harry laughs and nods agreeing with her. 

"You're so pretty!" Phoebe praises him that's where Harry stays chatting with all my sisters and brother. I sit and watch fondly before my mom sits next to me. 

"So that's the boy you're in love with?" She smiles at me knowingly and I blush immensely. 

"Yeah that's the one mum, but I haven't told him yet or even asked him to be my boyfriend. I don't wanna push him with everything finally getting fixed for him." I sigh and she gives me the face that tells me she's about to lecture me. 

"Boobear," I groan and she smacks my arm before continuing, "You have to tell him, I'm positive he feels the same way. I know he's just been through a rough patch but it's all getting settled. Love is a beautiful thing my dear, stop pushing it away because it will always find a way to be in your life. He's gonna want someone to be with after all this is over trust me, he needs his other half to be there for him in difficult times. You better make a move and fast before your sisters steal him away." She laughs at the last part and I look over to see Daisy holding his hand. 

Harry had finally gotten the contract ripped to shreds and broken up with Nick. Anne and him were pressing charges against them and the gang agreed to leave them alone, of course with some money being handed to them. Harry's dad was also being sued and Anne was getting divorced. I've held Harry during these hard times in bed while he cried his eyes out. She was right he needed me to be with him a lot more than ever right now. 

"I love you so much Mum. I don't know where I'd be without you. You're right I'm taking him out, and by the end of the night he might be my boyfriend. I also have to go get him out of that mess." I kiss her cheek and she gives me a reassuring squeeze to the arm before letting me go. 

I walk up to Harry pulling him away making them all groan. "Louis you can't have him all to your self!" Daisy pouts. 

"Yes I can, but I just need to tell him something then he's all yours to dress up and put makeup on." I smirk at Harry's shocked face and pull him away from my group of siblings. 

"Hey darling, I gotta go run around and do some things but I need you dressed and ready by 7? I have a surprise for you. Also if they start getting too annoying call me and put me on speaker and I'll make sure those brats knock it off." I glare at them saying that part really loud, but can't help and feel fond of them as they wait for me to be done talking to Harry. 

"Lou they're great and you know I don't like surprises, but I guess I can be ready by then. I'll miss you tho." He says cheekily dimple poking out from his smirk. I roll my eyes and kiss him quickly making Daisy scream. 

Harry and I both giggle before I grab my car keys and head off to make the reservations for our perfect night. Well maybe perfect depends on Harry's answer. 

——

"Okay we're here!" I say cheerfully to Harry who was looking so pretty. He had on mascara from the girls doing his makeup and a tint of lipstick. Wearing a pink button up with his slimmest pair of black jeans, and I couldn't believe his boy might officially be all mine tonight. 

"Lou! You know I hate when you stare like that." He's blushing hard and trying to hard his face, "but anyway are we having dinner? This place looks expensive I don't want you wasting anymore money on me." He whines and I just shake my head getting out of the car. 

"We are having dinner and it is expensive and I will continue spending money on you, sorry not sorry." I say while opening his door to which he just shoves me lightly. I hold his hand as we walk into the restaurant. 

We get seated and I scowl as the waiter seems to be interested in Harry by the obvious wandering eyes. He even tries flirting with Harry to which he's oblivious to. So I hold Harry's hand on the table which he catches on to and blushes. Harry just gives me a big grin and continues to order. 

We eat peacefully but both crack some pretty lame jokes and laugh. I don't remember ever having this feeling with anyone else, this thing where everything is just perfect. Everything with Harry just falls in place we don't have to push anything like conversations, the chemistry between us it could be felt in the entire restaurant. 

I bet anyone in this room could tell how gone I was for him, how much love I felt for the man sitting across from me. I wonder if he could feel it the electricity in my veins whenever we share the softest touches or whenever he speaks so softly or laughs way too hard at my lame jokes. The amount of warmness I feel whenever I'm around him. I feel like maybe this is it Harry could be my soul mate. 

That's when the special requested cake gets delivered. When he's bursting out in laughter at something that no one else would find this funny. I feel nervous suddenly my palms get sweaty. It's placed down and he smiles at me before looking down at the plate and gasps. 

The chocolate mouse cake is placed right about the writing 'Boyfriends?' 

"Harry I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, it just wasn't the right timing. I feel like it's long over due but I haven't felt this with anyone, no one has ever made me feel this way. I believe we have something special and I don't wanna lose you, so it's okay if you say no but if you'll give me the pleasure I would love to be your boyfriend?" I ask timidly and Harry looks close to tears. 

He laces our fingers together pressing kisses into my knuckles, "Louis Tomlinson you fucking sap! I'm about to cry, I would love to be your boyfriend. I've always wanted to be your boyfriend, and words can not explain how internally grateful I am for everything you've done for me this past year. I'm so grateful for you, you were there with me through every step of that difficult situation. You helped me get rid of Nick and that toxic contract. I didn't know how it felt to be with someone until I met you. I'm so fucking thankful for you Louis." Harry has a tear rolling down his cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I lean over the table to give him a long loving kiss. 

"Harry I'm so thankful for you too. You didn't deserve to be in that shitty situation baby but everything happens for a reason. I want you to know I would do that over and over again because it let me have you in the end and that's all I've ever wanted." I push back my own tears and Harry looks close to tears again. 

"Okay now that this sap show is over, let's celebrate our new relationship yes?" I point to the cake and he agrees clinking our spoons as we dig in. Our conversations keep flowing like they always do until we're back in my car. 

"Where are you going your house was back there?" Harry asks confused and I smile. 

"I got us a hotel!" I cheer as I place my hand on his thigh. 

"Oh no the girls are gonna be sad." He pouts and I roll my eyes. 

"They'll be fine darling it's all about us tonight, tomorrow we can take them out all day. Tonight I wanna to have you all to myself." He smiles and grabs the backpack placed underneath him. 

"Is this clothes then? I was wondering why you had this backpack with you." I nod and Harry starts picking through the backpack.

"Oh Louis do you think you're getting lucky tonight?" He giggles as he pulls out the bottle of lube I put in the pocket. 

"Maybe I do, just haven't found out with who." I smugly smile and Harry swats my thigh. He then keeps his hand there before giving me a look and palms me. I groan and he smiles appreciatively. 

He pulls away his hand, "Louis I want you to fuck me when we get into that hotel room." I swerve the car when Harry speaks those words and he just laughs. I regain control quickly and feel heat all over my body, and if I happen to drive faster well who could blame me.

We check into the hotel room before taking the elevator up to the room with some random old couple. We both stay silent waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach our floor. Once it does I drag Harry to our room. I open it quickly before pressing him against it. Figuring out where the light switch is and turning it on. 

Our kiss starts off slow and innocent but works it's way off to completely filth. I lick into his mouth sucking on his tongue a little before I start undressing us. I pull off his pants to see he's wearing black lacy panties. 

"Fuck H you're planning to kill me aren't you." I groan and Harry giggles before pushing me onto the bed and straddling me. He unbuttons his shirt slowly before throwing it away from us and does the same to mine. 

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me daddy." He whispers into my ear and I flip us over holding his wrist about his head. I lick around his nipple before taking the nub into my mouth sucking lightly. He moans and arches off the bed begging for more. I get up to grab the condom and lube. I tease him until I've got his panties off and my fingers slicked up. 

"Gonna make you feel so good baby but you tell me if anything gets too much yeah princess?" I ask looking into his eyes and he nods immediately. I circle around his hole until I'm pressing my finger in slowly feeling him clench around it. 

I've got three fingers moving at a good pace that's got Harry writhing and panting. His hair is disheveled on the pillow, his lips bitten to a dark red and eyes full blown. He claims he's ready and passes me a condom. 

I slick myself up and slide into Harry slowly moaning with how tight he feels. "Fuck princess you're so tight, gonna fuck you so good." Harry throws his head back and pushing back making me slam into him. 

I still move at a slow pace to make sure he's adjusted, "Faster please daddy." He whines and I grab his hips before changing the angle and slamming into him. 

"Oh god! Yes there again again." He mumbles incoherent words as I thrust into his prostrate continually. 

"You're so good for me baby boy. Can't believe you're all mine wanna tell everyone who you belong to? Like that waiter tonight fuck did he want you felt so proud to have you be all mine." He moans practically loud at that. 

"I'm all yours daddy." He whines loudly as I keep thrusting and kiss him harshly, "I'm so close can I cum?" He asks out of breath. 

"You've been a good boy so you can cum." He purrs at my praises and clenches around me as he cums all over his stomach and I keep thrusting until I fill the condom. I lay on top of him as we both catch our breathes. He softly draws circles into my back, and after a few minutes I pull out and rub my thumb around his hole making him whine from over sensitivity. 

I smirk at him before pulling off my condom and tying it before throwing it away. I grab a rag and clean us off before laying down next to him pulling him onto my chest. "How do you feel baby?" I ask as I kiss his forehead and play with his hair. 

His like a small kitten like this leaning into my touch as I massage his scalp. "Amazing and the best I've ever had." He praises me making me smile feeing accomplished. 

"I love you." I hadn't prepared to say those words but I didn't want to take them back, "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same but that's how I feel and I'm gonna say it. You don't have to say it back. I just remember meeting you on that tube and finding you so damn attractive damn do you steal hearts Styles. I don't regret not buying a new car, and since then I've fallen so hard for you, so thank you for letting me experience this with you." 

He looks up at me with his green eyes searching in my eyes for something. He kisses me softly and lazy. He rests his forehead against mine as he pulls away. "I love you so much Louis and I have for a while now. You make me the happiest man on this earth." 

So the rest of the night we make love again and again until we're tired and have the best night to celebrate the beginning of more nights like this. 

When Harry has his head thrown back laughing so hard at something on the tv crinkles by his eyes, or when he's making some lame joke that has me laughing, or when he kisses me softly before falling asleep and whispers I love you against my neck. I know he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, my other half, and my whole heart is in his hands. I just can't believe I found my soulmate on the tube. Harry Styles felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly that's the end, thank you so much to everyone who has bothered to read this story I appreciate it greatly! xx 
> 
> I might write an epilogue so comment if you want one maybe I’ll get motivated to write it up. I also have another book out so if you wanna check that out thank you. :)xx


End file.
